Sonic X: El Regreso a la Tierra
by Sonye-San
Summary: Después de la batalla contra los Metarex,Sonic y sus amigos han estado viviendo una vida normal en su planeta Mobius. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si por un Chaos Control regresaran a la tierra y se reencontraran con sus viejos amigos? ¿Y si este Chaos Control es diferente? ¿Traerá consigo consecuencias?¿Sus mundos se destruirán? O ¿Podrán vivir nuevamente todos juntos en paz? [Pausada]
1. Prologo

**Hola** lectores fanaticos de Sonic aquí les traigo esta nueva historia es una continuación de Sonic x un intermedio antes de la aventura del Sonic heroes ya que es el juego que le sigue a Sonic adventure 2 siempre me e preguntado como seria juntar sonic x desde la 3ra temporada con los juegos de Sonic y explicar un poco como ellos estan en la tierra después de lo sucedido con los Metarex o como es que hay humanos en el planeta de Sonic cualquiera de las dos opciones! eespero que les guste y recuerden pasar por mi otra historia **Me importas(Sonamy),**sin nada mas que decir comenzemos

**Nota:**Sonic y sus amigos no son mios ellos son de SEGA todos sus derechos reservados.

**Prologo**

**POV ****Sonic**

Soy Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog pasaron muchas cosas cuando fuimos transportados a la tierra por medio de un chaos control, donde conocimos a unos seres muy raros conocidos como humanos mis amigos y yo nos hicimos amigos de varios de ellos entre ellos un humano llamado Chris el me salvo la vida desde ese día nos hicimos grandes amigo no solo eso sino nos ayudo mucho en su mundo donde éramos unos simples extraños que mayormente los humanos nos tenían miedo o algo por el estilo, para mi desgracia no solo mis amigos fueron transportados a la tierra si no mi enemigo el Dr. Ivo robonick Jajaja ni yo me lo creo es mayormente conocido como "eggman" o cabeza de huevo jeje, en ese trayecto tuvimos muchas aventuras como por ejemplo recuperar las esmeraldas caos, donde me transforme en Súper Sonic, una transformación que me ayudo a mesclar nuestros mundo momentáneamente trayendo consigo mas criaturas de mi planeta de origen y la poderosa master Esmerald, también ayudo mucho a la ciudad de station square de perfect caos, no solo de la ciudad sino el planeta entero con ayuda de un gran amigo llamado Shadow the hedgehog aunque al principio no era el chico bueno pero resulto serlo dando su vida por el bien del planeta creímos que estaba muerto , mas adelante conocimos a un equipo medio raro llamado los detectives chaotix pero aun así son buenas personas, al parecer cuando todo iba bien surgió el problema nuestros mundos no podía estar juntos ya que pararían el tiempo es decir que no habría un futuro, no tuvimos más opción que irnos a nuestro planeta hogar abandonar a todos nuestros nuevos amigo por el bien de nuestros mundos.

Ya en mi mundo todo parecía en calma pero no duro mucho cuando unas criaturas conocidas como los metarex querían las esmeraldas no tuve más opción que esparcirla por el universo para protegerlas de ese nuevo villano, que al parecer mando a robar nuestro núcleo del planeta para su malvados fines , mis amigos y yo no tuvimos más opción que ir en busca de las esmeraldas caos para detenerlo , no todo fue malo conocimos a una nueva amiga llamada Cosmo ella fue que nos dijo de esta nueva amenaza, nos sorprendió mucho que después de tanto tiempo volvamos a ver a Chris no sé muy bien como lo hizo pero me alegra poder volverlo a ver el fue de mucha ayuda en esta batalla junto con Tails y los demás en el tifón azul, visitamos muchos planetas recuperando cada una de las esmeraldas claro que no fue fácil hubo muchos momentos muy difíciles, algo que nos sorprendió mucho fue que Shadow estaba vivo y no sé cómo pero lo malo es que no recuerda nada de lo vivido, algo muy impactante que me sucedió fue una transformación que todavía me da miedo que solo la vio una persona conocida que fue eggman no quiero que mis amigos se enteren no deben ver ese lado oscuro que tengo, Algo muy importante fue nuestra batalla final fue algo casi imposible tuve que transfórmame en mi Súper Forma junto con Shadow y una importante ayuda que fue la de nuestra amiga Cosmo si no fuera por ella no hubiéramos salvado el universo lástima que tuvo que dar la vida junto con Shadow el también es un gran héroe morir dos veces es algo que no se ve muy seguido, pero estoy seguro que volverá ya me sorprendió una vez porque no dos veces, hubo un enorme problema la Master Esmerald fue destruida en la batalla por lo cual Chris quedo atrapado en mi mundo pero lo más extraño es que eggman le construyo una nave que supuestamente lo regresaría a la tierra espero que haya llegado sano y salvo, por suerte la Master Esmerald se regenero a las hora de la partida de Chris y todo parece en orden, aunque no puedo evitar extrañar a la tierra a Chris a su familia y amigos al igual que los otros también lo extraña ojala pudiéramos verlo a todos de nuevo.

**Fin POV Sonic**

2 meses han pasado desde que Sonic y sus amigos vencieron a los metarex y de la partida de Chris, nuestros héroes han estado viviendo una vida normal desde entonces.

Amy sigue siendo igual que siempre persiguiendo a Sonic por todos los lados mientras el huye de ella ,también de vez en cuando visita mucho a Cream con el poco tiempo se han hecho las mejores amigas junto con Vainilla y Cheese claro, Amy cada vez que hace un platillo ve la libreta que le regalo Ella a veces no puede evitar derramar un par de lagrimas cuando la abre para después crear deliciosos platillos que dejan impactadas a Cream tanto que ella se animo a aprender a cocinar siendo aun tan pequeña , ella sigue viviendo sola en su casa tranquila esperando que algún día tengan otra aventura con Sonic y los demás.

Tails ha trabajado en su primer taller donde ha estado perfeccionando cada tornado y nave que tiene le ayuda a ocupar su mente ya que todavía no le ha dejado de doler la muerte de Cosmo el conserva la semilla el cual cuida con su vida y con el tiempo se ha convertido en una hermosa y pequeña flor, Tails de vez en cuando va con Sonic de aventura como lo hacía cuando se conocieron el en su tornado mientras que Sonic corriendo a su libre velocidad a veces no puede evitar ponerse triste cuando usa su híper tornado cada vez le recuerda a Chuck otra persona que el extraña mucho.

En Angel Island se encontraba el guardián de la Master Esmerald desde el incidente con los metarex knuckles se ha apartado un poco del grupo ya que sigue un poco enojado por la destrucción de la master Esmerald, de vez en cuando es molestado por Rouge intentando robar esa poderosa joya no solo eso sino que pelean y discuten por dicha joya, a veces en sus momentos de Soledad piensa en la tierra y en su amigo y colega Hawk .

Rouge además de molestar a Knuckles a estado vigilando a eggman desde entonces no puede evitar sentir que él está ocultando algo pero por más que lo espía no ha podido encontrar nada parece que se la quedado el trabajo de espía en secreto de la G.U.N junto a Topaz , a veces la extraña aunque su orgullo no se lo permite, sigue siendo una cazadora de tesoros cuando no espía a eggman sale de aventura a encontrar o robar joyas de mucho valor aunque para ella no la conforta siempre ha querido poseer las esmeraldas caos siempre serán sus joyas favoritas.

Los detectives Chaotix siguen en su agencia desde lo metarex su fama a aumentado un poco han tenido muchos casos no GRANDES pero sí que les paga bien cosa que Vector le agrada la idea, al haber pasado esa aventura junto con el sonic team aun no han sido muy cercanos a ellos muy poco han ido a visitarlos en especial Vector que cada vez que ve a Vainilla se desmaya siendo esa una de las principales razones por la que casi no visitan a Cream o a Amy por otro lado tampoco visitan mucho a Tails que digamos solo lo han visitado cuando Tails les pide ayuda para buscar piezas de mecánica un poco difícil de conseguir Sonic ni se diga, hasta ahora el que más visitan seria Knuckles ya que él era un antiguo Chaotix pero los dejo para cuidar la Master Esmerald después de eso su vida sigue igual, ellos no tuvieron mucho contacto con las personas de la tierra pero a veces se preguntan cómo sería si hubiera pasado.

Eggman no ha cambiado en nada sigue intentando crea su imperio eggman pero un personaje en particular siempre lo evita, a si es Sonic the hedgehog el ser más rápido del mundo , eggman ha intentado buscar las esmeraldas pero siempre fracasa lo más curioso es que se ha vuelto más monótono e independiente es decir ya no depende de sus robots asistente en un arranque de ira los desconecto a los tres porque los consideraban inútiles los guardo en unos de sus sótanos, y desde entonces ha estado solo combatiendo con Sonic y Tails con su tornado x entre otras cosas, aunque siempre fracasaba el al parecer tiene un nuevo plan que lo hará invencible que ha estado planeando desde que la lucha con lo metarex se termino.

**Primer capitulo que les pareció :3 recuerden es un prologo despues de este capitulo es que comienza la verdadera historia ,me dajan reviews please y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**SAYONARA :D**


	2. Capítulo 1: La historia se repite

Hola lectores fanaticos de Sonic ahora si que comiense la historia.

**nota:** Sonic y sus amigos no son mios son propiedad de Sega.

**La historia se repite**

**Base de eggman**

**Eggman: **ya falta poco solo necesito conseguir las esmeraldas chaos Sonic cree que todos esos intentos que me ha detenido han sido reales, que siga creyendo que ha ganado se arrepentirá jojojo.

Eggman sale de su base en el EggmMovile con un nuevo rastreador de esmeraldas la va buscando una por una por las diferentes Zonas de Mobius hasta encontrarlas todas y cada una de ellas, luego regresa a su base y las pone en una especie de maquina en forma circular luego la comienza a programar.

**Eggman: **fase 1 completa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En las afueras de Green Hill

En un taller e encontraba un pequeño zorro de dos colas reparando el tornado x junto un erizo azul les pasaba las herramientas desinteresadamente.

**Tails:** solo un ajuste más.(reparando la fuente de poder del tornado )

**Sonic: (**bostezando) Tails cuanto te falta estoy aburrido.

**Tails:** ya casi termino Sonic recuerda que no usa una esmeralda verdadera es un poco mas difícil cuando uso una falsa no quiero tener accidente cuando termine que te parece si damos una vuelta para probarlo.

**Sonic:** he estado esperando eso todo el día.(animandose)

Después de un rato Tails termino de reparar el tornado x luego de eso se subió y junto con Sonic fueron a dar un pasero alrededor de Green Hill desde lo alto se ve como todos se veían felices parece que han olvidado lo ocurrido con los Metarex.

**Tails:** parece que todo va bien (presionando varios botones del tornado x)

**Sonic:** la brisa se siente bien (parado en un ala del tornado x)

**Tails:** que te parece una visita a la casa de Cream hace mucho que no pasamos por ahí.

**Sonic:** si tú lo dices por mí no hay problema.

Luego de los dos estar de acuerdo fueron a la casa de Cream en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando llegaron aterrizaron en su patio delantero y se quedaron sorprendidos el techo estaba casi totalmente destruido Tails junto con Sonic fueron de inmediato y vieron a Vainilla llorando abrazando a Cream.

**Sonic:** que paso aquí.

**Vanilla:** oh Sonic gracias al cielo estas aquí pasó algo terrible.

**Tails:** Tiene que ver con Eggman verdad.

**Cream:** Amy a… (Llorando)

**Sonic:** que le paso a Amy.(con sus ojos mirando fijamente prestando atencion)

**Vainilla:** les contare todo.

**Flashback**

Amy como de costumbre estaba en la casa de Cream enseñándola a cocinar con la libreta de Ella todo estaba en calma el día era hermoso, Mientras Vainilla tejía un hermoso sueter para Cheese el pequeño chao la acompañaba y le pasaba lana de diferentes colores de pronto la casa tembló fuerte mente la primera reacción de Vainilla fue dirigirse donde se encontraba Amy y su hija, al llegar a la cocina vio que había un par de Robots apuntándoles con un arma mientras que Amy protegía a Cream con su martillo en posición de ataque luego vio como una nave se acercaba a ellas donde se podía ver a eggman.

**Eggman:** espero no molestarlas pero necesito a la coneja.

**Amy:** ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a Cream o te las veras conmigo.(dispuesta a atacar.)

**Eggman:** no eres rival para mis robots si te rindes y me pides piedad talvez no te lastime mucho.

**Amy:** JAMAS!

Eggman dio la orden de atacar Amy con su martillo gorpeaba a los robos fuertemente y lo hacías retroceder, el no tubo mas opción que usar el plan b vio en la escalera a la madre de Cream y mando a uno de los robots a capturarla, Amy vio eso y fue de inmediato a su rescate golpeando al robots, pero no se percato de que dejo sola a Cream pero cuando se dio cuenta fue muy tarde el robots la tenia agarrada de las orejas haciéndole daño a la pequeña.

**Amy:** EGGMANN! SUELTA A CREAM.( acercándosele)

**Eggman:** detente si no quieres que tu amiga se quede sin orejas (chasqueando los dedos dando la orden a aumentar la fuerza del agarra de Cream provocando que esta se quejara de dolor.)

**Amy:** Cream!(Deteniéndose)

**Eggman:** con esto atraeré a Sonic. (Se estaba preparando para retirarse)

**Amy:** ESPERA EGGMAN! Tengamos un trato yo a cambio de Cream.

**Cream:** no lo hagas Amy.

**Eggman:** umm! Suena interesante si te capturo atraeré más fácil a ese erizo bien trato hecho.

Eggman chasquea los dedos ordenando al robots que tenia a Cream la soltara luego da la orden de capturar a Amy ella no opone resistencia luego ordena que le dé un golpe dejándola inconsciente para asegurarse de que no escapara.

**Eggman:** bien con esto tengo todo lo que necesito fase 2 completada, me retiro asegúrense de decirle a Sonic que lo espero en mi base si no se da prisa lastimare a su noviecita.

Luego de decir eso se retira en su eggmovil llevándose consigo los robots y a Amy dejando solas a Cream a vainilla. Cream va corriendo abrazar a su madre llorando en sus brazos se sentía muy culpable por lo que le paso a Amy.

**Fin del Flashback**

**Vainilla:** eso fue lo que paso.

**Sonic:** entonces al parecer tiene un plan no hay tiempo tengo que darme prisa Tails me adelantare nos vemos (desapareciendo en una ráfaga azul)

**Tails:** Soonicc espera todavía no tenemos una estrategia, ahh es inútil nunca me escucha. Cream Vainilla quédense aquí salvaremos a Amy si es necesario contacta con los Chaotix nos vemos.

**Cream: **espera Tails quiero ayudar también después de todo es mi culpa que se hayan llevado a Amy.

**Tails:** es muy peligroso.

**Cream:** no me importa no debe ser más peligroso que los metarex iré de todos modos mama me das permiso.

**Vainilla:** claro que si salva a Amy y cuídate mucho.

Tails no tubo de otra que aceptar se despide de Vainilla y se sube al tornado x junto con Cream rumbo a la base de Eggman.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En las afueras de la base de Eggman un erizo de color azul a toda velocidad iba derribando unos robots gigantes que le impedían el paso a dicha base haciendo su spin atack iba derribando uno por uno haciendo un enorme agujero en el medio de ellos luego destruye la puerta del hangar y va corriendo por los pasillos derribando las puertas y varios robots que le impedían el paso mientras iba corriendo pudo ver desde una ventana que el tornado x disparaba a algunos robots afuera de la base, luego siguió su paso hasta derribar una última puerta entrando a la habitación principal de la base de Eggman.

**Eggman:** qué bueno que llegaste Sonic!

**Sonic:** Donde tienes a Amy eggman.

**Eggman: **no comas ansias Sonic.

Eggman presiona un botón y hace aparecer una maquina circular que tenia las esmeraldas chaos en su interior (parecida al episodio 1 de sonic x) luego presiona otro botón haciendo que salga una pequeña jaula que tenia a Amy en ella inconsciente.

**Sonic:** Amy!Suéltala eggman. (Acercándosele a eggman)

**Eggman:** detente ahí Sonic o si no hare que la jaula la aplaste.

**Sonic:(**deteniéndose) ahora que quieres eggman.

**Eggman:** facil completar mi otro plan pero primero destruiré Green Hill y a todos sus habitantes para demostrarles que soy invencible pero esta vez no me podrás detener tengo todo listo.(presiona un botón haciendo que las esmeraldas brillen fuertemente dentro de la maquina)

**Sonic:** no te saldrás con la tuya eggman (no puedo dejar que eggman gane no me queda otra opción) como dije eggman no ganaras (en ese momento cerró los ojos y haciendo que las esmeraldas comenzaran a perder su brillo.

**Eggman:** quue estás haciendo si haces eso podrás repetir la vez pasada , detente sobrecalentaras la maquina no te importa que les pase al planeta.

**Sonic:** si me importan estarán más a salvo en otro lugar que estando bajo tu dominio. No importa donde yo valla si mis amigos están a salvo sea en otra dimensión o en otro planeta (poniéndose de un color dorado)

Luego de eso la maquina estaba a su límite no importo todos las precauciones que tomo eggman para evitar esto subestimo el poder de Sonic luego unas palabras se pudieron oír de los labios de Sonic casi inaudibles chaos control! Una fuerte luz de los distintos colores de las esmeraldas comenzó a rodear toda la zona del la base expandiéndose mas y mas Tails y cream en el tornado no podían creer lo que veían parecía un Chaos control pero este era diferente era más fuerte no solo eso era de mucho colores desde lejos en Angel Island Knuckles y Rouge dejaron de pelear para percatarse de la enorme luz que se acercaba mas y mas a ellos, en una oficina de detectives Charmy apuntando a esa misma luz que se le acercaba mas a ellos mientras los otros la veían asombrados, hacia la luz se volvía mas grande rodeando a todo el planeta de mobius.

En un ambiente oscuro un erizo azul se iba despertando muy dolorido.

**Sonic:** eso fue intenso.(sobándose la cabeza y luego levantándose)

Luego el lugar comenzó a aclararse y comenzó a observar a su alrededor unas diferentes luces y se quedo asombrado no estaba seguro donde estaba pero sabia que se trataba de un viejo lugar conocido.

**Sonic:** n-o puede ser! estoy en...

**Continuara...**

**Que les parecio :3 este es el incio de la nueva aventura con el team sonic me dejan reviews y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Sayonara :D**


	3. Capítulo 2: Reencuentros parte I

**HoLa lectores de este fic aqui vengo con el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, la verdad dure un poco porque se me olvidaron algunos nombres de los personajes de Sonic x XD! pero sin nada mas que decir disfruten el capitulo.**

**Nota:**Sonic ni sus amigos no son mios ellos son de SEGA...

* * *

><p><strong>Reencuentros parte 1<strong>

En un lugar oscuro un erizo azul se iba despertando muy adolorido.

**Sonic:** eso fue intenso-mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se levanta-

Luego el lugar comenzó a aclararse y comenzó a observar a su alrededor unas diferentes luces y se quedo asombrado no estaba seguro donde estaba pero sabía que se trataba de un lugar conocido.

**Sonic: :** n..o puede ser estoy.. en.. la tierra, tonto Sonic no debiste hacer eso ,ahora que debo hacer-Mientras miraba los alrededores-

Entonces recordó si está en la tierra solo necesita saber en donde se encontraba si esta en otro país o en el país donde vive Chris luego se puso en marcha al parecer esta en una especie de bosque muy oscuro, mientras avanzaba por dicho bosque vio a lo lejos varias luces fue y se acerco y vio que se trata de una carretera parecida a su primer encuentro con el tío de Chris Sam entonces decidió arriesgarse él sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fueron de la tierra bueno más tiempo ahí que en mobius ya que el tiempo pasa más lento allá, entonces se armo de valor y se paro en el medio de la calle esperando un auto , después de tanto esperar un camión aparece y al ver el erizo en la calle frena de repente quedando solo a centímetros de este, luego un hombre sale del camión y camina lentamente donde Sonic quedando muy sorprendido.

**Camionero:** Sonic, sonic el erizo eres tú no estoy soñando cierto-mientras se tocaba los ojos con ambas manos.

**Sonic:** el mismo-mostrando su sonrisa y alzando su pulgar-

**Camionero:** no lo puedo creer que seas tú ha pasado muchos años desde que tus amigos y tu se fueron, mi hija te extraña muchísimo al igual que sus otros amigos.

**Sonic:** espera un momento tu hija, acaso la conozco-en un tono confundido mientras topaba su cabeza-

**Camionero:** sí, mi hija Helen.

**Sonic:** ohh ya recordé ella es la niña de la silla de ruedas amiga de Chris entonces esto quiere decir que estoy en Japón no muy lejos de station square cierto.

**Camionero:!**así es! Si quieres te puedo dar una vuelta es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti Sonic.

**Sonic:** no te preocupes yo puedo solo y muchas gracias por decirme donde estaba a decirte sincero estaba perdido.

**Camionero:** lo que no entiendo que haces aquí no se suponía que estabas en tu planeta.

**Sonic:** bueno si pero paso un pequeño accidente.

**Camionero:¿**Accidente?

**Sonic:** ahh! Bueno ya me voy nos vemos y no diga que me vio hasta que yo le diga-saliendo del lugar a su velocidad supersónica-

**Camionero:** como quieras Sonic-entrando a su camión mientras retomando su camino.-

Mientras Sonic recorre la carretera a la velocidad que lo caracteriza iba mirando detenidamente cada edificio todo estaba muy diferente desde que se fueron parece que la tecnología de Eggman se hizo famosa en esa ciudad tanto que se siente incomodo por ver la nueva station square entonces pensó en ir a donde Chris él es el único que puede ayudarlo a encontrar a sus amigos y resolver el problema que el causo.

Al llegar a la mansión Thorndyke el se quedo con boca abierta la casa es más grande y cambio su decoración siendo una casa futurista llena de tecnología y varios inventos que seguramente lo había hecho Chris o Chuck no dudo y dio un salto pasando el puerton de la casa cayendo al otro lado de esta al mismo tiempo que suena una fuerte alarma con diferentes luces rojas que apunta la cabeza de Sonic, el a darse cuenta se puso un poco nervioso pero luego comenzó a correr tratando de esquivar las luces pero sin conseguirlo más adelante las luces que ya no eran luces ahora eran laser, Sonic se puso más nervioso ya que un láser está muy cerca de el entonces vio a lo lejos de donde provienen y con un rápido movimiento destruyo el origen de los laser luego de eso dio un suspiro pero no duro mucho ya que la puerta de la mansión se abre completamente dejando ver a un hombre con un extraño traje lo cual hizo que se quedara un poco asustado y en posición de ataque luego y oye una voz-Sonic eres tu- el erizo estaba confundido nunca había oído esa voz pero luego recordó que el tiempo es diferente y pensó que se trataba de alguien conocido.

**Sonic:** si, soy yo me puedes decir quién eres, estoy buscando a Chris.

Después de Sonic decir eso el extraño hombre se quito el casco que tenia puesto y dejando ver a un joven de cabello claro y ojos azules de unos 19 o 20 años de de edad luego el joven se abalanzó hacia Sonic abrazándolo mientras que Sonic lo miraba con cara de confundido.

**¿?: **Sonic, que bueno que te vuelvo a ver, acaso no me recuerdas-soltando a Sonic-

**Sonic:** no tengo la mas mínima idea de quien eres.

**¿?:** Soy yo Chris.-señalandose el mismo-

**Sonic:!**Chris!-asombrado-

**Chris:** si soy yo lo que pasa que tengo 20 años.

**Sonic:¡**20 AÑOS!-mas asombrado-

**Chris:** mejor entra y te explicare todo y luego me dices como volviste o porque volviste.

**Sonic:** si tú lo dices.

Luego de eso Chris condujo a Sonic a la hora nueva mansión Thorndyke luego lo llevo al viejo cuarto donde se reunían todos sus amigos, cuando Sonic lo vio está muy diferente como lo recordaba esta mucho más grande parecía un laboratorio lleno de computadoras y de objetos robóticas cosa como las que tiene Tails en su taller, luego Chris le indica a Sonic que tome asiento en una silla que está al lado de su escritorio lo cual el hace seguido por Chris que se sienta en otra silla.

**Chris:** ahora que estamos aquí me puedes explicar.

**Sonic:** bueno, primero que nada aun no puedo creer que seas tú Chris la última vez que te vi fueron hace dos meses cuando Eggman te envió a aquí con una especie de nave.

**Chris:** si me lo encontré extraño pero lo que recuerdo es que hubo una especie de alineación planetaria o algo así que pasa una vez por mucho tiempo…. ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO 2 MESES! Aquí pasaron 2 años.

**Sonic:** si solo dos meses en mi planeta ,ahora entiendo.. recuerdo que cuando estabas en mi planeta nos dijiste que tenías 18 pero parecerías de 12 porque son tiempos diferentes.

**Chris:** así es, el tiempo de tu planeta es diferente al mío, por cierto nunca me dijiste el nombre de tu planeta.

**Sonic:** se llama mobius es muy parecido a la tierra con la única diferencia que no todos tienen tanta tecnología y que solo habitan zoomorfos es decir la especie general de mí planeta el único humano que conocemos allá es Eggman como te habrás dado cuenta y los que usan mas la tecnología son él y tails.

**Chris:** ya veo.. Entonces sigues teniendo la misma edad de cuando me fui.

**Sonic:** se puede decir que sí.

**Chris:** ahora la pregunta es cómo es que llegaste aquí, usaste las esmeraldas cierto.

**Sonic:** algo así-algo nervioso con la mano en la cabeza-

**Chris:** A que te refieres.

**Sonic:** hubo un pequeño accidente y aquí estamos jeje.

**Chris:** estamos eso quiere decir que los demás están aquí también.

**Sonic:** ohh es verdad los demás están aquí deben estar perdidos y tengo que rescatar a Amy de eggman.-Parandose de la silla bruscamente-

**Chris:** espera Sonic deja que te ayude después de todo soy un científico y tengo el sistema de seguridad de la ciudad solo tengo que dar un vistazo a ellas y sabré donde están, Pero.. No te puedo asegurar que ellos estén en station square e incluso en el país pueden estar en cualquier sitio.

**Sonic:** si lo sé pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en esto lo mejor que los busque a mi manera gracias de todos modos, por cierto como están todos.

**Chris:** ellos están bien , en estos momentos no están de seguro vienen mañana, Ella está en concurso de cocina en un campamento fuera del país mi madre la convención en participar, el señor Tanaka está de visita en su pueblo su abuelo cumple 20 años de fallecido y mi abuelo Chuck no sale del viejo taller de Tails en mystic Ruins va casi todos los días desde que ustedes se fueron él ha estado limpiando y acualizando algunas cosas que Tails dejo según el eso le recuerda mucho a el y le ayuda a matar el tiempo esta ciudad se a vuelto muy aburrida sin lo de Eggman y sus planes.

**Sonic:** ya veo estoy emocionado de verlos a todos y de seguro los demás también lo estarán sin nada más que decir me voy fue genial volverte a ver Chris o debería de llamarte Christopher ya que no eres un niño, tratare de acostumbrarme a tu nuevo aspecto aunque sea un poco difícil.

**Chris:** sigue llamándome Chris, si quieres quédate esta noche mañana los dos los buscaremos te parece bien.

**Sonic:** no lo sé, estoy preocupado ahora me siento culpable por provocar el Chaos Control no sé si los demás están aquí o en otro planeta, otra dimensión.-agachando la cabeza-

**Chris:** no te desanimes ya verás que ellos están bien.-poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sonic-

**Sonic:** okey me quedo esta noche, solo por favor no enciendas esas alarmas me dieron un tremendo susto cuando se convirtieron en láser.

**Chris:** lo siento por eso, es mi nuevo sistema de seguridad experimental todavía le falta unos pequeños ajuste.-con la mano en la cabeza-

**Sonic:** si tu lo dices, bueno me iré a dormir este ha sido un día extremadamente largo para mi estaré donde acostumbraba dormir.

**Chris:** ¿seguro? no quieres dormir en una cama debes estar cansado.

**Sonic:** no te preocupes estaré bien nos vemos en la mañana por cierto lindo laboratorio-salió de este en una ráfaga azul-

**Chris:** jeje tú sigues igual de siempre.-en tono de burla-Solo estoy un poco preocupad,o Sonic dijo que uso un chaos control pero esto no podría causar lo de la ultima vez naaa no es posible todo sigue igual por ahora-en tono serio- solo tengo que ayudar en lo pueda a Sonic.-Después de decir eso Chris se fue a su habitación a Dormir pensando diferentes formas de cómo ayudar a Sonic.-

Mientras tanto Sonic se encontraba en un árbol recostado mirando las estrellas que llenan el cielo todo parecía como si estuviera en mobius pero él sabe que no era así, está de nuevo en la tierra algo dentro de el lo hacía estar incomodo no podía dormir por más que lo intentaba una fuerte preocupación se poso en un su pecho haciendo que se pusiera la mano en esta.

**Sonic:**¿habré hecho lo correcto en usar ese último recurso para detener a Eggman? Cada hora que pasa el sentimiento aumenta tengo que hacer algo para volver a mobius no quiero causar problemas en la tierra y sobre todo encontrar a mis amigos rápido. -después de decir contemplo mas las estrellas y poco a poco serró sus ojos hasta quedarse dormido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En una isla en el medio del mar se encontraba media base posada en esta donde adentro se encuentra nada más y nada menos que Eggman con cara de asombro y preocupación tecleando la computadora principal mientras pasaban diferentes imágenes, números y gráficos en esta.

**Eggman:** si mi cálculos son correcto estamos de nuevo en la tierra, ese sonic no midió sus consecuencia ahora no se qué tan inestable esta la estructura del planeta por ese inmenso chaos control solo espero que mi experimento este bien todavía no es tiempo no está terminado si solo dejara de ser tan terco en fin que se va hacer ahora solo me queda hacer dos planes uno de como conquistar este planeta y el otro resolver los problemas de ruptura en el espacio y tiempo , tengo que examinar más detenidamente que partes de mobius están en la tierra y si es así tendré suerte de que esta aquí la master esmerald y las esmeraldas chaos solo tengo que buscarlas nuevamente.

Después de un tiempo tecleando en la computadora vio a Amy que se iba desertando cada vez más luego la mira y se le acerca.

**Eggman:** al fin despiertas, no creía que eras tan débil si supieras todo lo que a pasado en los momentos en que estabas inconsciente.

Eso ultimo hizo enojar a Amy haciendo que saque su fiel martillo y dio un fuerte golpe para derribar la jaula pero solo recibió una descarga por medio de ella dejándola exhausta y adolorida en el piso de la jaula.

**Eggman:** jojojo , creíste que no estaba preparado para tu martillo, si intentas golpear las barrotes te pasara esto es mejor que no hagas la fuerte.

**Amy:** no te saldrás con la tuya Sonic me salvara-levantándose poniendo sus manos en los barrotes de la aula y mirando fijamente a Eggman con cara de enojo-

**Eggman:** como digas niña, por cierto gracias a él es que estamos de nuevo en la tierra.

**Amy:**¡en la tierra¡.-Asombrada-

**Eggman:** si, no creas que no seguiré con mis planes.

Amy ignoraba a eggman estaba muy impactada y a la vez feliz volvería a ver a Ella de nuevo y a todos sus amigos que dejaron en la tierra pero al mismo está muy preocupada por los demás no sabía si ellos están bien solo se puso de rodilla mirando como eggman tecleaba el teclado de la computadora.

**Amy:** solo espero que los demás estén bien, Sonic te necesito.-mientras miraba el techo de la jaula-

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo lectores como ven ya aparecio Chris aunque no me agrada mucho pero tenia que meterlo en la historia si queria que fuera parte de Sonic x, se preguntaran donde estan los demas ellos apareceran pronto ¿Les gusto? ¿se merece algun reviews? , si es haci me dejan un comentario :3 si alguno de ustedes recuerda mas nombres me lo dejan en el reviews gracias por leer y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo sayonara :D<strong>


	4. Capítulo 3: Reencuentros parte II

**Sonatika:¡**HOLA GENTE!si lo se quieren matarme por durar mucho en actualizar pero tengo mir razones y se que a ninguno le importa pero las dire de todos modos , e estado muy ocupada con mis otros fic que por cierto ya le di fin a uno y me dio depresion T_T pero la vida sigue al igual que este fic , espero que les guste y recuerden que Sonic y sus amigos no son mios son de la grandiosa compañia SEGA...

* * *

><p><strong>Recuentro parte 2<strong>

Desde las afueras de las base de eggman se encuentra el zorro de dos colas montado en su tornado x haciendo maniobras mientras esquiva y ataca los robots de eggman con Cream como compañera.

**Tails:** estas bien Cream.

**Cream:** si no te preocupes Tails.

Tails sigue atacando pero noto algo extraño desde la base de eggman una fuerte luz de diferentes colores se le acercaba a ellos lo que rápidamente Tails pudo notar que se trataba de un Chaos Control pero diferente al otro, El intento escapar pero inútil porque la luz lo atrapo haciendo que el tornado x vuele sin control mientras trataba de estabilizarlo.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En Angel Island se encuentra como es de costumbre Rouge tratando de robarse la Master Esmerald a la vez que su guardián se enfrenta a ella para proteger la joya.

**Rouge:** vamos knucky no te hagas el difícil conmigo.

**Knuckles:** ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI! –lanzando un golpe con sus nudillos–

**Rouge:** –esquivando su ataque –.vamos solo dame la joya y se acabo.

**Knuckles:** jamás, y es mejor que no me provoques ladrona. –Volviendo a atacar a rouge–

**Rouge: **–ella estaba a punto de esquivarlo pero no pudo ya que vio una luz de colores acercándose a ellos , Knuckles la golpea haciendo que caiga bruscamente en el piso–.

**Knuckles:** – se sintió culpable y la ayuda a levantarse–.Oye te encuentras bien.

**Rouge:** –Se levanta con la ayuda de knuckles–.Gracias pero solo me distraje mira. –señalando la luz de colores–

**Knuckles: **–Knuckles mira la luz y se queda sorprendido –.No puede ser otro Chaos Control.

**Rouge:** eso parece.

Luego Luz se le acerca cada vez mas hasta que los cubre totalmente.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la agencia de detectives Chaotix.

**Vector:** Que otro caso tenemos Espio. –dice el líder desde su escritorio. –

**Espio:** por ahora estamos libres. – dice Con los brazos cruzados mirando a su lider–

**Charmy:** que bien ya era hora un descanso. –Dice feliz volando alrededor de vector–

**Vector:** ¡Charmy!

**Charmy:** jeje perdón *se acerca a la ventana*, chicos tienen que ver esto.

Los dos se acercan a la ventana y quedan sorprendido por la fuerte luz de colores que se le acerca a ellos cada vez mas.

**Espio:** esto se parece a lo de la última vez pero a la vez muy diferente.

**Vector:** si

La luz cubre toda la agencia de detectives

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tails se levanta un poco mareado parece que se estrellaron, como instinto se voltea y ve a Cream inconsciente de inmediato se preocupo por ella y se soltó el cinturón para acercarse a Cream.

**Tails:** Cream Cream despierta. –mientras la agita un poco–

**Cream:** –poco a poco abre sus ojos–.T..ails

**Tails:** gracias a Caos que estas bien–abrazándola y luego quitándole el cinturón.

**Cream:** donde estamos Tails. –Mirando a Tails confundida–

**Tails:** no lo sé pero por ahora el tornado x está destruido y no podemos usarlo tendremos que ir volando por nuestra cuenta.

Los dos salen de la cabina del tornado x hasta quedar parados en un hermoso paisaje verde el sol apenas estaba saliendo.

**Cream:** wao que hermosos paisaje. –dice contemplando el paisaje–

**Tails:** si lo es….. ESPERA UN MOMENTO! –Dice sobresaltado mirando el paisaje–

**Cream:** que pasa Tails. –Lo mira extrañada –

**Tails:** pero si esto es Mystic Ruins.

**Cream:¡**QUE! Pero entonces estamos en….

**Tails:** así es estamos en la tierra, parece que nos transportamos nuevamente.

**Cream:** entonces el señor eggman construyó su antigua maquina.

**Tails:** eso parece pero como es lógico Sonic la destruyo, pero todavía no entiendo porque ese Chaos Control era de colores.

**Cream:** yo tampoco entiendo.

**Tails:** Si estamos en la tierra seguramente encontraremos a Chris y…Chuck

**Cream:** a la señora Ella, al señor Tanaka

**Tails:** a todos nuestros amigos pero no te puedo asegurar que sean los mismos recuerda que el tiempo en Mobius es diferente a la de la tierra lo que no me extraña que hayan pasado años, por ahora vamos a mi taller para buscar herramientas con que reparar el tornado x y comenzar la búsqueda de Sonic.

**Cream:** muy bien a la carga Cheese

**Cheese :**chao chao

Tails se eleva utilizando sus dos colas mientras que Cream utiliza sus enormes orejas para seguirle hasta llegar a su taller en la cima de la montaña. Al llegar ve que esta cuidado se lo encontró extraño entonces entra y se queda sorprendido por la tecnología que ve todo esta reconstruido por completo caminan mas hasta llegar al sótano donde están algunos tornados que se le quedaron totalmente modificados y actualizados él no se lo puede creer entonces abajo de un tornado se encuentra una persona él y Cream se le acerca.

**Tails:** disculpa señor pero que hace aquí.

**¿?:**No deberías de estar aquí niño.

**Tails:** claro que puedo este es mi taller.

**¿?:** Tu taller un momento esa voz no puede ser –sale debajo del tornado –

**¿?:** Tails eres tú.

**Tails:** si soy yo acaso nos conocemos

**¿?:** Tails no puedo creer que seas tu–se para y lo abraza soltando lagrimas de felicidad–

**Tails:**ah disculpe. –dice un poco incomodo –

**¿?:** No te acuerdas de mí soy yo Chuck. –dejando de abarazar a Tails–

**Tails:¡**Chuck¡

**Chuck:**el mismo.

**Tails:** si que has cambiado.

**Chuck**: tu al parecer no has cambiado nada.

**Tails:** desde que Chris se fue no ha pasado tanto tiempo.

**Chuck:** ya veo ven vamos a tomar asiento para que me cuentes todo

**Tails:** okey, vamos Cream

**Cream:**si

Los tres salen del sótano hasta llegar a una sala con vario muebles Donde se sentaron a conversar.

**Chuck:** ahora dime como es que no has cambiado nada.

**Tails:** desde que nos fuimos de su planeta pasaron 6 meses y cuando Chris volvió pasaron 2 meses.

**Chuck:** Chris me conto algo cuando volvió pero ya me estoy volviendo olvidadizo, aquí en total pasaron 8 años desde que se fueron a su planeta de origen.

**Tails:** wao 8 años eso es mucho tiempo con razón esta tecnología tan avanzada.

**Chuck:** desde que se fueron quedaron varias maquinas de eggman las suficientes para el gobierno analizara su tecnología para crear una ciudad futurista esto no es nada comparado con la ciudad.

**Tails:** estoy muy feliz ya quiero verla.

**Chuck:** estoy feliz de volverlos a ver pero como es que volvieron no me digas que fue con otro Chaos control

**Tails:** se puede decir que si pero este fue diferente al anterior , este era de colores.

**Chuck:** Colores, esto es extraño.

**Tails:** si lo se , pero a pasado mucho tiempo como están los otros

**Chuck:** están bien deberían de estar en la residencia porque no vamos Chris de seguro se pondrá feliz de verlos ahora que lo pienso donde esta Sonic.

**Tails:** la última vez que lo vi fue antes del accidente no estoy seguro de que ese aquí por eso tengo que rechazar tu oferta tengo que reparar el tornado x e ir en la búsqueda de mis amigos.

**Chuck:** entiendo te ayudare será como los viejos tiempos.

**Tails:** si.

**Cream:** Señor Chuck como está la señora Ella

**Chuck:** está bien y te apuesto que se pondrá feliz de volverte a ver.

**Cream:** yo también la extrañe mucho en Mobius

**Chuck:**¿Mobius?

**Cream:** es el lindo planeta de donde vinimos.

**Chuck:** ya veo.

**Tails:** bueno basta de palabras comencemos a reparar el tornado x.

**Chuck:** bien

Tails y Chuck buscan varias herramientas mientras que Cream prepara bocadillos sencillos que le enseño Amy, luego ellos dos salen del taller donde encuentran el tornado muy destrozado.

**Tails:** manos a la obra

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En Angel Island se encuentra Knuckles que se despierta lentamente con la mano en la cabeza mientras confirma su estado.

**Knuckles:** que paso

En eso también se levanta Rouge

**Rouge:** eso quiero saber yo.

**Knuckles:** seguimos en Angel Island y la Master Esmerald está intacta.

**Rouge:** solo te importa esa esmeralda acaso tienes idea si acaso no estamos en otra dimensión. –Dice moleste por el comentario de Knuckles–

**Knuckles:** no me importa donde este si la esmeralda está a salvo.

**Rouge:** no se tu pero no me quedare aquí voy a investigar en donde estamos.

**Knuckles:** has lo que quieras yo me quedare aquí.

**Rouge:** lo hare querido –sale volando con sus alas fuera de Angel Island.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras Rouge vuela los alrededores siente que el lugar le parece familiar puede ver un taller con el signo de dos colas de zorro pero no se parece al de Tails es muy diferente no se lo puede explicar y ve una estación de trenes con turistas tirando fotos a los alrededores, siguió volando hasta llegar a una ciudad llena de humanos se sorprendió mas ya que no puede creer lo que está viendo.

**Rouge:** entonces estamos de nuevo en la tierra eso si que no me lo esperaba eso quiere decir que la G.U.N no debe de estar lejos me hira muy bien este trabajo de espía si me darán joyas preciosas aunque bueno a decir verdad extraño ese trabajo y a una persona en particular.

Rouge vuela la ciudad hasta encontrar uno de los cuarteles donde se infiltra sigilosamente por los tubos de ventilación que por cierto no sé cómo no tienen rayos ni nada, avanza mas hasta llegar a una oficina donde se encuentra una mujer de pelo largo castaño con los ojos azules con un traje formar hablando con uno de sus superiores.

**¿?:** Entonces agente Topaz como vas con la nueva misión.

**Rouge:** Topaz–dice sorprendida justo encima de ellos en el sistema de investigación –

**Topaz:** Todo va en orden señor, ya nos hemos infiltrado en el sistema de los terroristas rusos.

**Comandante:** muy bien me retiro siga en su trabajo esperamos que puedas volver a la acción.

**Topaz:** sabes que me gustaría pero por ahora estoy bien como Hacker.

**Comandante:** como quieras si necesitas algo me avisas.

**Topaz:** si señor.

El comandante se retira de la oficina, Rouge aprovecho y salió del sistema de ventilación hasta caer al frente de Topaz dejándola muy sorprendida hasta que se se mareo un poco por su presencia.

**Rouge:** oye ese estilo no te sienta mal.

**Topaz:**R-Rouge eres tú no estoy soñado.

**Rouge:** la misma querida. –Alzando su pulgar y guiñándole el ojo –

**Topaz:** Rouge te extrañe muchísimo –se le acerca y la abraza fuertemente mientras suelta varias lagrimas–

**Rouge:** aunque no lo creas yo también. –Corresponde el abrazo–

**Topaz:** y como es que llegaste aquí. –Se separa de Rouge mientras se sienta en el sofá–

**Rouge:** es una larga historia pero mejor que ha sido de tu vida. –Se sienta en el sofá junto a Topaz–

**Topaz:** todo ha sido aburrido desde lo de eggman lo más que hemos tratados son ataques terrorista , desde que te fuiste comencé a estudiar más sobre el hackeo y deje la acción además que no podía poner en riesgo mi familia.

**Rouge:** escuche bien pero solo han pasado 8 meses desde que nos fuimos.

**Topaz:** te equivocas aquí han pasado 8 largos años.

**Rouge:** si que es mucho tiempo ahora entiendo el cambio y dime quien es el afortunado.

**Topaz:** sigues igual de cómo te recordaba, veras hace 6 años me case tengo una hija de de 5 años llamada Jade y ahora estoy embarazada de 3 meses todavía no se el género.

**Rouge:** wao no perdiste el tiempo pero no me responde quien es el afortunado.

**Topaz:** el señor Tanaka.

**Rouge:** ya sabía yo picarona.

**Topaz:** oye, bueno ya no hablemos de mi ahora dime como es que llegaste aquí y si estás aquí eso quiere decir que Sonic también esta.

**Rouge:** si y no, veraz yo estaba en Angel Island tratando de obtener la Master Esmerald de ese equidna mientras nos enfrentábamos vimos una luz de colores que nos rodeo y aquí estamos pero no se de los otros.

**Topaz:** ya veo, ya que estas aquí quieres volver a trabajar en la G.U.N pero trabajaras solas porque veraz que ya no puedo trabajar.

**Rouge:** si me pagan con joyas cuanta conmigo.

**Continuara..**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonatika:<strong>Hola gente de nuevo XD! ya estan apareciendo mas personajes de Sonic x.

**Sonic:** y en donde estoy yo.

**Sonatika**: todavia no es tu turno mejor no molestes no quieres otro trauma o si Sonic jujuju.

**Sonic:** 0_0 perdon ya no te molesto.

**Sonatika:** jujuju asi me gusta ,EN FIN espero que le haya gustado en verdad perdon por durar pero me dejan reviews porfa *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo bye.


	5. Capítulo 4: Reencuentros parte II

_**Sonatika:Hola mis lectores como estan :D les vengo con otro capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste :3**_

_**Sonic:En este salgo yo siiii.**_

_**Sonatika:-_- Sonic tenias que molestarme.**_

_**Sonic:T-T.**_

_**Sonatika: en fin olvidenlo , recuerden que Sonic y sus amigos son de Sega y Sonic x pertenece a TV TOKIO ahora si DISFRUTEN!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Reencuentros parte 3<strong>

Sonic se iba despertando abriendo sus parpados lentamente ya que la luz del sol le molestaba en los ojos , como es de costumbre da un leve bostezo y mira alrededor , todo estaba pacifico las aves comenzaban a cantar y el día se veía hermoso y pacifico ,por un momento pensó que se encontraba en Mobius pero la idea se le fue ya que recordó todos los sucesos y sabia que no estaba en su planeta sino en la tierra con Chris, dio un leve suspiro y con un salto bajo del árbol donde se encontraba y entro a la casa por la ventana de la habitación del laboratorio ,para encontrarse con una mujer que no aparentaba más de 45 años de un cuerpo medio robusto con el pelo castaño rizado por encima de los senos con ojos azules que estaba limpiando , cuando la mujer se percato de la presencia de Sonic dio un grito y con una escoba le comenzó a dar en la cabeza.

**Sonic: **Hey detente.–Dijo mientras trataba de cubrirse con sus brazos ya que el sabia de quien se trataba esa persona–.

La mujer seguía dando escobazos pero se percato de quien se trataba inmediatamente lo dejo de golpear mientras soltaba la escoba y se frotaba los ojos ya que no cree lo que sus ojos están presenciando.

**¿?****:** Sonic el erizo eres tú.–Dijo en un tono pasivo pero a la vez sorprendida–.

**Sonic: **–Dejo de cubrirse y mira a la persona para dedicarle una de sus típicas sonrisa y alzando su pulgar–.El mismo.

**¿?:** En verdad no puedo creer que seas tú ha pasado mucho tiempo de que la última vez que nos vimos, disculpa por lo de antes yo soy Ella. –le dijo mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho y sonriéndole a la vez que se sentía apenada por lo que le hizo con la escoba–.

**Sonic:** Wao Ella sí que has cambiado.

**Ella:** Gracias, lo mismo no se puede decir de ti sigues igual no has cambiado nada. –Le contesta calmada pero por dentro confundida que el aspecto de Sonic no haya cambiado en todo este tiempo–.

**Sonic:** Lo sé Ella, lo que pasa que el tiempo en mi planeta es diferente al tuyo por lo que no ha pasado tanto tiempo de donde vengo.

**Ella:** Entiendo, entonces Cream y Amy están aquí cierto. –Dijo con un tono de voz alegre mientras juntas sus dos manos mientras que de sus ojos salían unas cuantas lágrimas ya que vera a sus dos amigas a quienes ella considero y aun considera como sus hijas–.

**Sonic:** la verdad no lo sé porque nos separamos, pero ten por seguro que los encontrare.–Dijo en un tono de Voz decidido mientras sale del laboratorio de Chris velozmente dejando sola a Ella confiando en sus palabras–.

Sonic llego al comedor pudo notar que el señor Tanaka le servía el desayuno a Chris para luego retirarse del comedor, el se sentó en una de las mesas al frente de Chris muy pensativo con la cabeza bajada no se percato de que tenía en su plato un Hot Dogs con picante, lo que se le puede decir un Chilidogs terrestre, Chris mientras desayuna se dio cuenta del estado de sonic y no dudo en preguntarle lo que le pasaba.

**Chris:** Te encuentras bien Sonic–Dijo con un tono de voz de preocupación mientras lo miraba–.

Sonic duro unos segundos para darse cuenta de que Chris le estaba hablándole, levanto la cabeza y lo miro con una sonrisa fingida mientras trataba de verse lo mejor posible pero la verdad que no se encontraba bien se seguía sintiendo culpable por lo que paso , además que no sabe si sus amigos están vivo o muertos.

**Sonic:** Si Chris estoy perfectamente.

**Chris:** –Da un leve suspiro y lo mira a los ojos–.Sonic no tienes que mentirme, se que estas triste por lo de nuestros amigos pero ten por seguro que lo encontraremos sanos y salvos–Dijo en un tono de voz decidido–.

**Sonic**:–las palabras de Chris lo animaban un poco–Tienes razón , de nada me servirá deprimirme en estos momentos–Dijo en un tono más alegre para después comerse su chilidogs–.

**Chris:** –Le dedico una sonrisa–Sonic , sé que no es el momento pero mi abuelo Chuck no a regresado desde ayer del viejo taller de Tails no se si te gustaría acompañarme.

**Sonic:** Por mí no Hay problema–dijo con una sonrisa alzando su pulgar–

El señor Tanaka escuchó toda la conversación se sintió Feliz del regreso de sus viejos amigos , todas esas historias que Chris le había contado a su hija Jade de las diferentes aventuras que tuvieron Con Sonic y sus amigos llego a crecer una admiración por cierto erizo tanto que todas las noches deseaba poder conocerlos . El no era capaz de contarle que nunca volverían pero con su regreso parece que el sueño de su hija se cumplió, entro al comedor nuevamente y retira los platos pero antes de eso mira a Sonic y a Chris con una sonrisa.

**Señor Tanaka:**Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto Sonic , que les vaya bien en su viaje señorito Chris.–luego se retira del comedor con los platos de ambos–.

**Sonic:** Ese es el señor Tanaka, no lo había visto sonreír tan honestamente.

**Chris:** acostúmbrate el esta así desde hace 6 años, pero te lo contare más tarde mejor vámonos.

Sonic asiente y los dos salen del comedor para dirigirse al garaje por una auto para Chris , al llegar Sonic se sorprendió por todos los autos hasta una avioneta , al parecer Chris no eral la única competencia para él además de su tío Sam, Chris se sube en uno de sus autos de carrera y le da indicio a Sonic para que se suba pero este se niega cosa que Chris lo vio venir , solo sonrió cerró la puerta del auto , luego lo encendió para salir disparado del garaje , Sonic sonrió y con un rápido movimiento de sus pies sale detrás de Chris, Sonic rápidamente estaba a la par con Chris sin mucho esfuerzo como es más que obvio , y como era de día pudo notar mejor lo que era la nueva Station Square, duraron así por media hora hasta casi llegar a Mystic Ruins , como era un lugar turísticos los autos no eran permitido, Chris se estaciono cerca de la carretera a unos kilómetros del tren , para después salir del auto.

**Chris:** desde aquí tendremos que caminar.

**Sonic:** Como digas–Dijo sin mucha importancia–.

Los dos caminaron como por 20 minutos hasta llegar a Mystic Ruins , todo parecía normal de como lo recordaba llena de turistas tirando fotos , disfrutando de la flora que ofrecía ese hermoso y a la vez místico lugar , donde tiene varios lugares secretos , como varias entradas en unas cuevas a diferentes Zonas, entre ellas una entrada a Angel Island , pero eso ultimo era imposibles ya que Angel Island no se encontraba en la tierra , o eso pensó él cuando pudo notar que Chris estaba señalando algo en lo alto con la boca abierta se le notaba que estaba muy sorprendido, Sonic sin entender dirige su vista donde Chris estaba señalando para quedar justo como él , Ahí estaba la famosa isla flotante Angel Island lugar donde se encontraba la poderosa Master Esmerald que el guardián y amigo la cuidaba con su vida.

**Chris:**¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE! .–Grito, no pensó que podía volver a ver la isla flotante desde su visita al planeta de Sonic hace dos años, lo que le deja como teoría de que Knuckles estaba allí , porque donde valla esa poderosa esmeralda , su guardián va tras ella–.

**Sonic:** –Se encontraba sorprendido pero a la vez esperanzado ya que podía encontrar a Knuckles y que no la rego totalmente–.Angel Island.

**Chris:** de seguro esta knuckles, si quieres puedes ir a ver yo iré al taller.

**Sonic:** –pensó un poco, en verdad quería ver a Knuckles una vieja cara conocida no le iba nada, mal pero prometió ir con Chris y no podía romper su promesa, después lo visitara para confirmar su estado–.Mejor en otro momento mejor vamos donde Chuck.

**Chris:** Si tu lo dices, está bien.

Chris y sonic caminaron mas hasta llegar a l montaña con las enormes escaleras para subirla, hasta llegar a la cima donde se encontraba el viejo taller de Tails era inconfundible aun conservaba el signo de dos colas pero se sorprendieron mas cuando encontraron a Chuck Con Tails reparando arduamente el tornado y a Cream llevando unos bocadillos rápidamente Sonic se le acerco a Tails y lo abrazo feliz, Tails estaba también Feliz correspondió el abrazo de su mejor amigo hasta que se separan.

**Sonic:** Tails no creía que te volvería a ver hermanito.–Dijo alegremente–.

**Tails:** Yo tampoco, pero olvidémonos de esto, ahora lo importante es que estamos bien solo tenemos que encontrar a los otros y tratar de resolver este problema y regresar a nuestro planeta.

**Sonic:** Lo sé amigo pero lo veo difícil ya que parece que no solo nosotros estamos aquí, en las afueras de Mystic Ruins esta Angel Island por lo que no dudo que regresar será difícil.

**Tails:**¡ENSERIO! –Grito sorprendido no podía creer lo que su amigo le acababa de decir–.

**Chuck:** Entonces esto se pone peor, primero un Chaos Control de colores y ahora Angel Island –Dijo pensativo con un tono de voz de preocupación.

**Chris:**¿Chaos control de colores? .–Pregunto confundido ya que Sonic no le había dicho eso ultimo pensaba que era un Chaos control como la última vez que lo vio ósea una fuerte luz blanca–.

**Tails: **Así es , es por eso que estamos aquí.

**Sonic:** Se que es extraño y la verdad yo tengo la culpa de que haya pasado , pero antes de tratar de resolver el problema hay que encontrar a los otros y reunirnos.

**Chuck:** entonces terminemos de reparar el tornado para comenzar la búsqueda.

Los demás asintieron y con la ayuda de Chris terminaron de reparar el tornado, solo tenían que rastrear la señal para encontrarlos pero no notaron que una camarita voladora los estaba observando y enviando toda la conversación a un laboratorio muy lejos de ese lugar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En una isla posada en el medio del mar se encontraba media base, mientras que adentro de esta en un laboratorio se encontraba Eggman en su computadora mientras observó la información que su cámara le envió, algo le alegro que Angel Island estaba en la tierra pero a la vez la preocupación que tenia no se le quitaba , ¿por qué este Chaos Control era de colores?, además si Angel Island estaba aquí eso quiere decir que puede estar pasando lo de la ultima vez pero de una u otra manera es diferente porque a medida que analiza y analiza el planeta todo se veía normal , aunque pudo notar unos pequeños cambios en la atmosfera y el núcleo del planeta , no solo eso parece que unas ondas electromagnéticas comenzaban a darse presentar en unas de las zonas , de seguro la presencia de la Master Esmerald se estaba manifestando.

**Eggman:** Solo tengo que averiguar lo que le pasa a profundidad a este planeta, ya que si lo dejo destruir no podre conquistarlo jojojojo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonatika:Hola gente de nuevO XD! como ven ya Sonic y Tails se reencontraron , todavia falta mas reencuentros pero no me olvidado de Amy solo esperen :3 por cierto hoy en la noche actualizo mi otro fic "Entre las sombras" no se olviden pasar por ahi :D, cambiando de tema espero que le haya gustado me dejan Review *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo sayonara :D<strong>_


	6. Capítulo 5: Reencuentros parte IV

_**Sonatika:Hola gente! ya se lo que piensan me tarde un siglo en actualizar PERDON T-T pero estaba muy ocupada con la preparatoria ,y me puse a ver sonic underground y se me fue toda la inspiracion que tenia de Sonic x T-T , pero para compersarlos este capitulo lo hize mucho mas largo que los anteriores espero que me perdonenT-T y que les guste el capitulo :D.**_

_**Le dedico este capitulo a mis amigas Shizu Joky y Judith Rose Dark espero que les guste y pedonenme por durar TT-TT.**_

_**Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a SEGA y Sonic x pertenece a Tv Tokio ahora si GOZEN!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Reencuentros parte 4<strong>

En la agencia de detectives Chaotix los detectives se encontraban en la oficina principal de la agencia, Vector en su escritorio revisando algunos papeles, Espio en una esquina meditando y Charmy revoloteando dando vueltas de un lado a otro estaba muy aburrido no habían tenido un trabajo desde hacía ya una semana.

— **¡****Estoy aburrido!**—Exclamo la pequeña abeja mientras dejo de revoletear para ponerse encima del escritorio de vector.

—**Charmy cuantas veces te he dicho que no te subas en mi escritorio**—Le regaño vector al mismo tiempo que puso los papeles en un lado del escritorio para mirar a Charmy enojado.

—**Charmy un poco de tranquilidad no le hace daño a nadie**—musito el camaleón en tono calmado mientras se ponía de pie y para acercarse a sus compañeros.

—**Desearía que pasara algo sorprendente para salir de aventura**—Dijo Charmy mientras hacia un puchero.

—**Cuidado con lo que deseas porque que tal vez se haga realidad**—Le advirtió Espio con su tono calmado.

Charmy no aguanto los refranes de Espio y se quito del escritorio para ponerse a mirar la ventana contemplando como el hermoso día pronto se terminaría, sus compañeros lo dejaron tranquilo y siguieron con los suyo, pero de un momento a otro el lugar comenzó a temblar Charmy se encontraba estático señalando la ventana entonces Vector y Espio se le acercaron curiosos para quedar igual que Charmy una fuerte luz de colores se acercaba cada vez más a ellos todo parecía como si fuera un Chaos Control pero diferente al otro minutos después el lugar quedo rodeado por la luz. Luego de un rato el lugar quedo desordenado a causa de la fuerte luz de colores que los rodeo pero sorpresivamente los detectives no sufrieron ningún daño.

—**Están bien chicos**—pronuncio el líder mientras salía debajo de su escritorio.

—**Yo estoy bien**—Dijo el ninja mientras se volvía visible.

—**Pueden darme una ayudita por aquí**—musito el más joven del grupo con la cabeza metida en el bote de basura sin poder salir por más que forcejeaba.

Vector se rio por esa divertida escena en cambio Espio suspiro por las actitudes infantiles de sus compañero, como estaba más cerca se acerco donde la pequeña abeja y lo ayudo a salir del bote de basura.

—**Gracias viejo**—Le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—**No hay de qué**. —Le contesto—**Pero ahora no es para estar jugando todos vimos esa luz de colores que nos rodeo fue muy extraña**—Indago con expresión seria Espio.

—**Buen punto, que les parece si damos una vuelta y confirmamos como esta todo**—sugirió Vector a sus compañeros los cuales asintieron y los tres salieron de su desordenada agencia de detectives.

Con la ayuda de Charmy los demás detectives sobrevolaron el lugar confirmando como estaba la situación y por lo que veían Esmerald Hill y Green Hill estaban en orden bueno tenía mucho desorden por la cantidad de Zoomorfos que estaba desorientados y sorprendidos , la deducción de Vector afirmaba que su agencia no fue la única que fue rodeada por la extraña luz de colores por lo que quiere dejar dicho que todo el planeta experimento esa situación , Vector sugirió en ir donde Vanilla para confirmar su estado Charmy solo se rio porque sabía que su compañero lo hacía para visitarle ya que era más que obvio le gustaba la coneja mayor, Vector le grito sonrojado y Espio solo negaba con la cabeza en señal de resignación al final Charmy le hizo caso a Vector y fueron a la casa de Vanilla.

Como media hora después pudieron llegar y vieron como el techo de la casa estaba destruido ,Vector se asusto y se soltó de Charmy para sartal y caer por pura suerte de pie adentro de la casa sus compañeros comenzaron a descender para estar a la par de su líder , a si fue como comenzaron la búsqueda de Vanilla por las habitaciones de la casa hasta que después de un rato la encontraron semiinconsciente en la habitación de Cream justamente en la cama ,Vector delicadamente la tomo en brazos y la puso en una mecedora luego intento despertarla tocándole el rostro suavemente lo cual le dio resultado ya que Vanilla abrió sus parpados para encontrarse con la presencia de los detectives.

—**Se encuentra bien señora Vanilla**—Hablo Vector con preocupación.

—**Sí no se preocupe gracias por preguntar**—le contesto dulcemente con una sonrisa la coneja mayor.

—**Que bueno**—respiro aliviado.

—**Ustedes vieron esa luz de colores verdad**—Pregunto un poco angustiada Vanilla.

—**Sí nosotros también la vimos**—le afirmo Espio.

—**oh que alivio yo pensaba que fui la única, pero entonces rodeo todo verdad**.

—**Me temo que sí, pero no se preocupe los Zoomorfos de Esmerald Hill y Green Hill están bien.**

—**Vector necesito que encuentren a mi hija Cream no he sabido nada de ella en mucho tiempo me estoy comenzando a preocupar y mas por esa luz que nos rodeo a todos**—Pidió con preocupación coneja mayor a los detectives.

—**No se preocupe la encontraremos y mas porque vector quiere ganar puntos con usted**—afirmo burlonamente Charmy mientras le dio una mirada picara a vector provocando que se sonrojara.

—** ¡Cállate Charmy!**—Exclamo molesto haciendo que la coneja mayo soltara una risita.

—**La encontraremos**—Afirmo con seguridad—**y disculpe por la escena vergonzosa de mis compañeros**—se excuso Espio por la actitudes inmaduras de sus compañeros.

—**Muchas gracias detectives**—le agradeció feliz y calmada.

Los detectives se despidieron de Vanilla y comenzaron con su búsqueda para encontrar a Cream y traérsela a su madre sana y Salva.

**.-.-.-. Mystic Ruins -.-.-.-.-**

Ya todo estaba listo para comenzar con la búsqueda de sus amigos, Tails se subió en el tornado x al igual que Cream, Chris y su abuelo Chuck, Sonic se posiciono en el ala derecha, primero buscarían a Knuckles para contarle todo lo que estaba pasando actualmente, siguiente rumbo Angel Island.

**.-.-.-.-.-Angel Island.-.-.-.-.**

El guardián de la Master Esmerald se encontraba como era de costumbre en su puesto recostado mirando el cielo azul , sin poderse negar que lo que había dicho Rouge podía ser cierto , el no tenía la mas mínima idea en donde se encontraba en estos momentos pudiera estar donde sea ,tal vez en un planeta distante y solitario o quizás en otra dimensión donde quisieran robar la Master Esmerald y utilizarla para sus planes malvados , esa y mas ideas le rondaban en su cabeza quería salir y confirmar donde demonios se encantaba pero si sus suposiciones de alguna manera fueran ciertas por nada en el mundo podía dejar sola la poderosa Esmeralda.

Pudo sentir un fuerte viento lo que provoco que se pusiera de pie y observara meticulosamente la isla para ver si había un invitado no deseado , luego sintió como si algo o alguien se le acercaba a la isla rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque esperando lo que viniera , el silencio reino el lugar las gotas del sudor en su frente salían lentamente estaba listo para lo que sea , pero para su sorpresa reconoció a los lejos el tornado x con Sonic en una de sus alas respiro un poco aliviado y una sonrisa se poso en su rostro todo daba indicio que no era nada de qué preocuparse que de seguro era algo de Eggman para despistarlos. El tornado x termino de descender y aterrizo justo al frente del altar de la Master Esmerald, Sonic salto del ala para pisar tierra firme de la isla segundos después salieron Tails y Cream acompañada de su Chao Cheese, eso le alegraba al equidna ver caras conocidas pero cuando vio salir a dos humanos quedo sumamente impactado ya que únicamente en Mobius solo existía un humano ósea Eggman lo que quería decir aunque él no lo quisiera admitir que de nuevo estaban en el planeta tierra.

—**Hey Knuckles**—Saludo alegre Sonic.

—**Explícame que está pasando Sonic quiénes son esos humanos y cómo es posible que estén en Mobius**—pregunto incrédulo el equidna.

—**Es porque no estamos en Mobius Knuckles**—Le contesto Tail provocando que el equidna lo mire mas sorprendido—**Lo que pasa que estamos en la tierra al parecer esa extraña luz de colores era un Chaos Control**—Explico el zorro de dos colas.

—**Pero no entiendo como paso esto**.

—**Bueno creo que fue mi culpa**—Hablo nervioso Sonic con la mano en la cabeza.

— **¡Explícate que hiciste ahora Sonic!**—Exigió molesto el equidna.

—**Fue un accidente con las Chaos Esmerald cuando estaba en la base de Eggman use su poder para detener la maquina que usaría para acabar con Green Hill parece que se me fue la mano y aquí estamos** —Explico Sonic un poco culpable por lo sucedido.

—** ¡Tienes idea de lo que hiciste!** —Exclamo furioso Knuckles.

—**Tranquilo señor Knuckles el señor Sonic no tiene la culpa lo que paso que él fue a rescatar a Amy porque Eggman la secuestro**—Hablo dulcemente la pequeña coneja para calmar a Knuckles que al parecer le dio resultado.

—**Nosotros les ayudaremos a encontrar a sus amigos**—Hablo el joven Thorndyke—**Y por cierto Knuckles quizás no me recuerdas pero yo soy Chris**—Dijo sonriente Señalándose él mismo.

—**Y yo soy Chuck**—Hablo el mayor de los Thorndyke.

—**Wao Chris sí que has cambiado ya no pareces ese niño de 12 años**. —Dijo el equidna asombrado por su apariencia.

—**Es porque no tengo 12 años tengo 20 y cuando estaba en Mobius tenía 18 lo que pasa que el tiempo es diferente al nuestro como allá solo había pasado 6 meses aquí pasaron 6 años , lo mismo que aquí pasaron 2 años cuando me fui de Mobius y allá solo pasaron 2 meses**—Explico el joven Thorndyke.

—**Bien entiendo, y si buscan a Rouge ella estaba aquí y se fue a investigar o mejor dicho a robar joyas por ahí**.

—**Mejor vallamos a la Mansión desde ahí comenzaremos con la búsqueda**—sugirió Chuck

Los demás asintieron aunque Knuckles no quería ir pero como estaban en la tierra la Master Esmerald estaría a salvo aunque sea solo por ahora, los presentes se subieron el tornado x dejando en su ala derecha a Sonic y en el ala izquierda Knuckles, Tails lo encendió para después salir de Angel Island.

**.-.-.-.-. Station Square.-.-.-.-.-**

Los Chaotix sobrevolaban por los alrededores con la ayuda de Charmy hasta que pudieron llegar a una ciudad llena de humanos , no se lo podían creen ellos no estaban en Mobius pero como rayos era posible si hace unas pocas horas estaban en Green Hill nada de esto tenía sentido , entonces Vector tubo una corazonada si ellos estaban en Station Square eso quería decir que ellos estaban en la tierra por lo que Cream pudiera estar en la Mansión del humano que conocieron de nombre Chris , Vector les dijo a sus compañeros los cuales quedaron sorprendido por la deducción de vector, entonces asintieron y se fueron donde Vector sugirió.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El tornado x después de unos minutos llego a la Mansión pero Tails pensó que donde lo iban a poner si ellos tenían años que no Vivian ahí según lo que le había dicho Chris , el pequeño Zorro de dos colas le pregunto a Chuck pero este solo le sonrió y saco un control de su bata para luego presionarlo provocando que saliera una pista de aterrizaje , Tails lo vio a un incrédulo todavía conservaba aquella pista, poco a poco comenzaron a descender por la pista para aterrizar y llegar justo al garaje donde antes tenían el tornado x. Luego se bajaron del tornado y entraron a la enorme Mansión, ya adentro fueron recibidos por el señor Tanaka y Ella que no aguantaba las lagrimas de felicidad de poder volver a ver a Cream después de 8 largos años , Cream estaba igual soltando lagrimas de felicidad fue y corrió donde Ella y la abrazo fuertemente ,el señor Tanaka tampoco aguantaba las lagrimas pero se trababa de componer , Cream y Ella se dejaron de abrazar Sonic y los demás sonreían por ese hermoso reencuentro entre ambas no cabía duda que se extrañaban muchísimo. En las escaleras sin ellos percatarse comenzó a bajar una niña de no más de 5 años con el pelo negro como la noche con dos colas y un mechón marrón claro de unos ojos azules de piel blanca con un hermoso vestido verde Jade y unos zapatos negros con unas medias blancas, la niña vio toda la escena desde arriba y no pudo evitar bajar ,según la descripciones de Chris un erizo azul de unos ojos color verde esmeralda con unos guantes blanco y zapatos deportivos rojos con blancos y una correa amarilla en sus lados , tenía que ser él , el héroe que le había contado con el cual había tenido muchas aventuras Sonic The hedgehog no pudo evitar correr hasta el erizo azul provocando que Sonic se sorprendiera por esa niña.

—**Eres Sonic el erizo el héroe que salvo la tierra**—hablo dulcemente la pequeña niña abrazando a Sonic y mirándolo con admiración.

—**Hola pequeña parece que te hablaron de mí y dime cómo te llamas.** —Le devolvió la sonrisa y le acaricio la cabeza suavemente.

La pequeña se puso nerviosa y se soltó rápidamente de Sonic alejándose de él y poniéndose detrás del Señor Tanaka.

—**Y que hice ahora**—Dijo confundió por la acción de la pequeña.

—**Jejeje Sonic lo siento pero Jade es muy tímida**—Dijo Chris.

—**Dejadme presentarle a mi hija Jade**. —Dijo el señor Tanaka sacando a su hija detrás de él y poniéndola al frente de todos.

—**M-Mucho g-usto**—hablo nerviosa haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—**Hola jade**—Saludaron alegremente Tails, Sonic y Cream.

—**Disculpe las molestias señorito Chris pero no se suponía que ellos estarían en su planeta**.

—**Hubo un pequeño problema cuando tenga más información se los diré por ahora no les digan esto a nadie no queremos armar un escándalo.** —Dijo Chris

El señor Tanaka y Ella asintieron, Tanaka cargo a su hija pidió permiso y se fue del lugar, Ella dijo que haría una gran comida para celebrar el regreso de sus viejos amigos le pidió a Cream que se quedara con Sonic ya que ella quería ayudarla pero Ella se negó diciéndole que era una sorpresa para todos incluyéndola a ella, Cream acepto un poco triste, Chris les dijo que se reunieran en el laboratorio lo cual los presentes le hicieron caso y comenzaron a seguirle hasta llegar.

Entraron Tails quedo maravillado con tanta tecnología en un solo lugar, Knuckles no le dio mucha importancia ya que le recordaba a algunas bases de Eggman que habían explotado, Sonic no se sorprendió ya que él ya lo había visto, Chris indico que tomaran asiento en el sofá el cual hicieron, en cambio él se sentó en el asiento donde estaba su computador y su abuelo se sentó justo a su lado.

—**Chicos deberíamos de comenzar a buscar las Chaos Esmeralds para ver como resolveremos este problema**—Hablo Chris tecleando su computador.

—**Lo siento pero primero tengo que rescatar a Amy de Eggman y buscar a los demás.**

—**Sonic entiendo entonces hagamos un plan para rescatarla**.

—**Primero necesitamos saber dónde está la base de Eggman**—Dijo Tails.

—**Eso no será tan difícil solo hay un lugar donde Eggman tendría una base**.

—**Mi abuelo tiene razón solo dame unos minutos que sabré su ubicación**.

—**Cuento contigo Chris**.

—**Gracias Sonic te prometo que la rescataremos.**

—**Eso espero**—Dijo Sonic dando un suspiro.

* * *

><p>Sonic y sus amigos se encuentran nuevamente en la tierra eso es sorprendente pero la manera que lo están es extraña es por un Chaos Control de colores según lo que nos explicaron ,por suerte nos pudimos reencontrar fue muy emotivo y alegre pero lamentablemente no todo es felicidad ahora tenemos que rescatar a Amy de las garras de Eggman, en el proceso tendremos una visita inesperada de un grupo de detectives que estarán dispuestos a ayudarnos pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno esperaba varios problemas surgen y más preguntas salen del inesperado Chaos Control de colores , en el próximo capítulo de Sonic x: el regreso a la tierra <strong>¡El Rescate!<strong>

** ¡No te lo pierdas!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonatika:Hola gente! por ustedes me puse a ver Sonic x de nuevo para la inspiracion :D.<strong>_

_**Sonic: No mientas lo viste porque eres una viciada que le gusta el anime -_-.**_

_**Sonatika:Callate Sonic no me delates T-T, sabes que te hare un trauma como el que le estoy haciendo a Shadow :3.**_

_**Sonic: NOO! Perdon ya me callo TT-TT.**_

_**Sonatika: Siempre funciona XD! En fin espero que le haya gustado en verdad perdonenme por durar T-T, me dejan Review *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo Sayonara :D.**_


	7. Capítulo 6: El Rescate

_**Sonatika:Hola gente! NO estavez no dure un siglo en actualizar :3 les traigo el nuevo capitulo de Sonic X:El regreso a la tierra disfrutenlo es el mas largo que e escrito en el fic para que no se quejen si duro un poco XD!**_

_**Amy:AL FIN! me tenias abandonada T-T**_

_**Sonatika:perdon Amy no lo vuelo a ser ;D en este sales tu.**_

_**Sonic:Bah!**_

_**Sonatika:Sonic no comiences -_-.**_

_**Sonic: Okey no te enojes 0-0.**_

_**Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA , Sonic x pertenece a Tv Tokio como dice mi amiga ely GOZEN!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Rescate<strong>

Minutos solo minutos pasaron desde que Chris tecleaba su computador con un solo propósito encontrar la base de Eggman para rescatar a Amy, en la pantalla aparecía el planeta por una vista de satelital siendo analizado con unos puntos de luces recorriendo cada parte rincón y agua, Sonic se aburría y a la vez se desesperaba estaba muy preocupado por Amy se diría un poco más de lo normal ya que le mortificaba no saber nada de ella en un día pero ¿Pero porque se sentía así? Ya que todos sabemos que el joven héroe huía de su fan numero uno pero lo normal era siempre rescatarla de una vez era la primera vez que duraba un día en las garras de Eggman que de cierto modo lo preocupaba mucho, Tails estaba mirando todo a su alrededor todavía no se lo podía creer todo lo que había cambiado la tierra en su ausencia todavía recordaba cuando solo era un simple ático pero ahora era un laboratorio de los más avanzado escapo un ligero suspiro que nadie al parecer no pudo notar ya que estaban muy callados esperando la respuesta del joven Thorndyke aunque todo parecía un sueño hecho realidad después de tanto tiempo pudo volver a ver a Chuck su gran amigo y colega pero ese Chaos Control de colores le parecía demasiado extraño y de alguna manera lo sentía muy diferente al primero como si todavía estuviera en su hogar ya que esa sensación de calidez era idéntica a la que sentía en su planeta todo esto lo tenía pensativo y con un mal presentimiento. Knuckles estaba frustrado recordando las últimas palabras de Rouge con el ceño fruncido tuvo suerte de que estaban en la tierra pero ¿Cómo podía ser posible tal cosa? Esa energía liberada para ese nuevo Chaos Control de colores se sentía muy familiar para él.

La pequeña Cream estaba muy confundida y a la vez feliz , se sentía alegre de volver a ver a la señora Ella pero recordó que había dejado sola a su madre para acompañar a Tails a rescatar a su amiga sin tener idea que todo este problema sucedería solo rezaba para que su madre y Amy estuvieran sanas y salvas. El sonido de un bip hizo que los cuatro salieran de sus pensamientos y fijaran su vista al origen de aquel sonido, Chris sonrió con alegría le tardo solo 5 minutos encontrar la dichosa base de Eggman aunque si les era sincero no tenía la mas mínima idea de donde podría estar solo jugó con la suerte si se podía decir y por cosas de la vida o tal vez un Deja´bu su base se encontraba exactamente donde la primera vez en una isla en medio del mar un poco destruida si recordamos lo que paso la última vez que estuvo ahí.

—**Chicos ya los encontré**—Sonrió Chris y le mostro la pantalla el cual Sonic estaba sumamente ansioso.

—**Eso fue rápido Chris**—elogio el zorro de dos colas.

—**Entonces ya sabes con exactitud dónde está la base del barril con patas**—se burlo el equidna.

—**Pues que esperamos**—Sonic estaba a punto de salir pero fue detenido por Chris.

—**Sonic no podemos ir así como si nada hay que formar un plan aun no sabemos que nos está esperando en esa base**—advirtió Chris seriamente asiendo que Sonic se volviera a sentar al lado de Tails y prestarle atención a Chris.

—**Bien**—Suspiro el erizo azul.

—**hare un análisis de los puntos débiles de la base no tardare nada solo media hora como mucho**—explico el joven Thorndyke haciendo que los Zoomorfos asintieran, Chris le pidió la ayuda de su abuelo para así poder terminar más rápido y comenzar con la misión , tenía que admitir que le hacía mucha falta la acción.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los detectives no estaban lejos de la casa del humano Chris aunque era muy difícil encontrar esa mansión ya que por lo que veían habían muchas mansiones y no estaban seguros cual era además que no podían llamar la atención de los humanos porque de seguro todavía no sabían de su existencia ni la de Sonic ya que conociéndolo ya habría un escándalo en las noticias, esa ciudad había cambiado mucho desde su última visita era totalmente diferente el pobre Charmy ya se estaba cansando de tener que llevar a sus compañeros por todos esos minutos casi una hora volando sin descanso y no supo cómo pero pudieron ver una mansión que sobresalía de las demás por lo que recordaban Chris era muy rico para no decir multimillonario por lo que su casa por lógica tendría que ser la más grande, Charmy rogo a Chaos para que esa sea la mansión sus alitas estaban a su límite Vector tenía urgente dejar de comer donuts con chocolate estaba muy pesado pensó la abeja en sus adentros, puso sus últimos esfuerzos para llegar a la dichosa mansión, pero no notaron que una cámara de noticas los logro captar dejando ver a una mujer de ojos azules y pelo naranja largo muy sorprendida junto a su equipo de grabación.

Lograron aterrizar adentro de la mansión, Charmy se tiro de golpe al piso respirando agitadamente, su cansancio era demasiado evidente, Vector regaño a Charmy por ser tan flojo la abeja se levanto del suelo un poco adolorido y lo miro con el ceño fruncido algo muy raro en él, los dos iban a comenzar con sus típicas discusiones pero Espio los separo antes de que volvieran hacer sus estupideces, el ninja suspiro para después usar sus poderes de camuflaje y espiar la casa pero antes miro amenazadoramente a sus compañeros provocando un ligero miedo en ambos. Con sigilo y cautela entro a la mansión todo se veía casi igual a como lo recordaba solo que era más grande y más lujosa, se sobresalto a notar que alguien se aceraba y con un salto se posiciono en el techo pudo reconocer a un hombre no tan mayor vestido de mayordomo con una niña de no más de 5 años con el pelo negro como la noche atado con dos colas, el ninja identifico a el mayordomo según sus recuerdos era el señor Tanaka dejando dicho que estaban en la mansión correcta aunque no tenía la mas minina idea de la identificación de la pequeña aunque por el momento no le dio mucha importancia, igual como entro a la mansión salió de esta para rencontrarse con los demás detectives escondido en un arbusto verde.

—**Es la mansión o no**—interrogo vector.

—**Si, pude reconocer al mayordomo**—afirmo el ninja.

—**Entonces que esperamos para buscar a Cream y llevársela a su madre**—Dijo entusiasmado saliendo del arbusto pero rápidamente fue detenido por Vector y volver a ocultarse en el arbusto.

—**Que estas asiendo Charmy**_—_susurro con enojo el cocodrilo.

—**Recuerda que no podemos entrar así, conocemos a esas personas y lo mejor es entrar de una manera cortes**—aconsejo Espio de manera calmada y de brazos cruzados, Charmy y Vector les siguieron el juego a Espio y tal como lo tenían planeado entrarían por la enorme puerta y preguntarían "decentemente" por Cream.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Esa media hora pasaba súper lenta al parecer de Sonic admítamelos no era el chico que duraba mucho tiempo en un lugar y mas sabiendo que era la cosa viva más rápida del mundo aunque fuera una grandiosa virtud pero lamentablemente carecía de una muy importante "la paciencia" pero para su suerte Chris termino su interminable análisis de media hora que en realidad solo habían pasado veinte minutos ya que con Chuck fue más rápido.

—**Estos son los puntos débiles de la base de Eggman**—mostro la pantalla con diferentes ángulos de la base marcado con varios puntos de colores indicando cual era el lado más seguro peligroso y arriesgado.

—**Ehh Chris podías explicarlo no somos Tails**—Sonic estaba confundido aunque no tanto ya que curiosamente entendía algunas cosas, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Knuckles ese estaba con la mano en la cabeza haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano o mejor dicho sobrezoomorfo para usar su cerebro y tratar de entender todos esos garabatos que Chris les estaba mostrando, Tails entendía todo con facilidad y se sintió levemente ofendido por el comentario anterior de Sonic.

—**Lo que ven es una imagen tridimensional de la base de Eggman con todos sus ángulos las partes marcadas con el punto verde son las áreas seguras, las de punto amarillo arriesgada y la de punto rojo son las peligrosas**—explico Chris, sacando un "ahhh" de Sonic y Knuckles y un simple "Si" de Cream y Tails.

—**Ya con esto podemos rescatar a Amy**—Dijo alegre Cream junto a su Chao volando a su alrededor.

—**Ya estamos casi listos, Sonic Knuckles y Tails irán en el Tornado X mientras que Chris yo y Cream les guiaremos desde aquí**—sugirió Chuck los cuales los Zoomorfos asintieron, Chris dudo un poco en verdad tenía muchas ganas de acompañarlos en la misión pero ahora era útil y su trabajo estaba en laboratorio, suspiro resignado y termino por aceptar.

Ya con todo listo no tardarían en comenzar la misión solo unos revisiones de emergencia para comprobar que el plan no fallara por ningún lado, Chris encendió su cámara delantera para saber si Bokkun el robot mensajero de Eggman tendría un mensaje de Eggman amenazándolos con hacerle daño a Amy si no cooperaban con su plan para dominar el mundo, pero se sorprendió a encontrar al trió de detectives mejor conocidos como los Chaotix , entonces activo una de sus incontables trampas de la mansión una puerta corrediza justo debajo de ellos bien camuflada haciendo caer a los detectives y gritaran por sus vidas ,los detectives daban unas cuantas vueltas ya se estaban mareando y después de solo un minuto cayeron de trasero uno encima de otro y para la mala suerte de la abeja sus amigos cayeron encima de él dejándolo aplastado como torta. Los demás Zoomorfos se sorprendieron por esa visita inesperada más bien esa aparición repentina de los Chaotix, ya un poco mejor y menos mareados se pusieron de pie y miraron a los demás con sorpresa y alivio.

—**Parecen que están bien chicos**—Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

—**Esto cada vez se está poniendo raro**—pronuncio Charmy con confusión.

—**Lo que mis compañeros tratan de decir, Cream tu madre nos mando a buscarte desde Green Hill está muy preocupada por ti**—Todos al escuchar eso quedaron impactados como era posible tal cosa.

—**D-Dijiste Green Hill**—Pronuncio nervioso el zorro de dos colas.

—**Lo que oíste**—le afirmo Vector provocando que estuvieran mas asombrados.

—**Déjense de bromas, nosotros estamos en la tierra no en Mobius**—Dijo Sonic tratando de parecer calmado.

—**Eso quisiéramos saber nosotros.**

—**Espio explícate mejor**—Chris miro con atención esperando una respuesta lógica de su parte.

Espio suspiro—**Escuchen nosotros presenciamos ese Chaos Control de colores despertamos adoloridos pero bien salimos de nuestra agencia a buscar heridos, Green Hill y Esmerald Hill estaban en orden solo con los zoomorfos desorientados**—inicio serio las miradas de incredulidad no tardaron en aparecer—**luego de eso fuimos a la casa de la señora Vanilla ella nos pidió que buscáramos a su hija lo cual prometimos entonces salimos a buscarla luego de una hora llegamos a un desierto y luego a una ciudad es decir Station Square donde pensamos en buscarte Chris porque era lo mas lógico**—termino de explicar.

Confusión era poco para lo que sentían en ese momento, primero Angel Island y ahora Green Hill y Esmerald Hill pero ¿qué demonios estaba pasando en esos momentos? ¿Cómo era posible? esto hizo cumplir el miedo de todos estaba pasando lo de la ultima vez pero mucho peor y tal vez sin solución. El laboratorio quedo en total silencio tratando de procesar toda esa información recibida de los Chaotix nadie emitía palabra alguna las gotas de sudor comenzaba a salir de sus frentes.

—**Chicos ahora lo importante es rescatar a Amy después pensaremos en este problema**—rompió el silencio Sonic haciendo que los demás les prestaran atención.

—**Tienes razón**—secundo Tails—**primero es estar todos juntos antes de resolver este problema.**

—** ¿Ustedes nos ayudarían en la misión?**—Chris les pregunto a los Chaotix los cuales pensaron un poco y asintieron con una sonrisa menos Espio. —**Pónganse en sus puestos que comience la misión**—ordeno Chris indicándole a los Chaotix que irían con Sonic, Tails y Knuckles en el Tornado X los cuales obedecieron y junto a los otros salieron del laboratorio.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Triste y decepcionada así se sentía Amy encerrada en esa mugrosa jaula, Sonic nunca se había tardado tanto en rescatarla eso la preocupaba no sabía si estaba bien y lo peor no sabía si creerle a Eggman que estaban en la tierra o no pero en estas alturas no le importaba en que planeta se encontrara solo quería volver a ver a Sonic de nuevo y a Cream junto con sus demás amigos los extrañaba mucho y también les preocupaba su estado.

—**Sonic ven rápido te necesito**—susurro con unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos jades la cual las aparto lentamente con sus manos para luego caer de rodilla rendida de nuevo mirando con furia e impotencia al Doctor Eggman que como si fuera poco lo tenía que aguantar diciendo cada estúpida cosa del núcleo del planeta que descubría, la verdad le parecía patético si tan solo esos barrotes no estuvieran electrificados acabaría con su gordo cuerpo de un solo martillazo de Piko Piko Hammer.

Por su lado Eggman se rompía la cabeza buscando una respuesta lógica del aquel Chaos Control de colores tanto así que se había olvidado del mundo y de su prisionera, pero era que todo parecía igual y a la vez muy diferente del anterior pudo identificar no solo Angel Island sino también Green Hill, Esmerald Hill entre otras Zonas legitimas del planeta Mobius que estaban solo como si nada situados en el planeta tierra le costaba admitirlo pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

En el medio del mar se encontraba el Tornado X siendo manejado por Tails, mientras que adentro del avión estaban los Chaotix y fuera de este Sonic y Knuckles situado en un ala cada uno, el plan era muy simple infiltrarse en la base sin llamar la atención claro que conociendo a Sonic solo eso era casi imposible de lograr entonces el plan b o llamado el plan de Sonic como le había puesto Chris era destruir los robots que encontraran rescatar a Amy lo más rápido posible y destruir la base ,sencillo si pero de donde.

Minutos después llegaron a la isla si le pudiera llamar así claro solo era una pequeña porción de tierra con una media base casi reconstruida por completo Eggman no perdía el tiempo, Knuckles y Sonic saltaron de las alas del Tornado X y cayeron justo en la entrada Semi-construida de la base uno de los puntos amarillos que les había indicado Chris, Tails se quedo en los aires esperando la señal de Sonic o si por casualidad de la vida Eggman los encontrara o ya sabía que estaban ahí. Con su velocidad Sonic corría por cada pasillo evadiendo las cámaras de seguridad de la base, por otro lado Knuckles corría no tan rápido del otro lado de la base porque decidieron separarse al entrar.

Eggman seguía pensativo y frustrado a veces deseaba no haber apagado a sus robos asistente pero simplemente eran inútiles y les arruinaba los planes tal vez se animara a construir nuevos pero eso por ahora no estaba en sus planes , dejo la investigación a un lado y aprovecho para darle un vistazo a las reparaciones de su nueva base y le sorprendió al notar justo encima al Tornado X con acompañantes indeseables , frunció el ceño enojado y presiono varios botones de su teclado y así activar el sistema de defensa de la base. Tails se percato que numerosas armas aparecían con algunos robots de combate y no tardaron en atacar al Tornado X pues con sus habilidades de manejo lograba esquivar pero eran muchos y era muy dificultoso para él, entonces le dijo a los Chaotix que salieran los cuales no tardaron en hacer y con sus respectivas habilidades destruían los robots de combates en lo que Tails le disparaba a las armas sin destruir la base antes de que Sonic, Knuckles y Amy salieran de ella. Eggman seguía mandando robots de combates presionando botones noto uno destello azul en una de sus cámaras solo se le ocurrió algo de inmediato pero cuando justo iba a hablar alguien lo interrumpió.

—**Me buscabas Eggman**—Sonrió confiado Sonic haciendo que Eggman se enojara y que Amy levantara su mirada para encontrarse con su héroe.

— **¡Sonic!** —Exclamo feliz la eriza rosa poniéndose de pie.

—**Don't Worry Amy te sacare de aquí lamento la tardanza**—Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

—**Ni en la tierra me aparto de ti erizo**—Dijo Eggman presionando un botón haciendo que saliera un robot parecido a Gama pero de color gris. —**Zeta E -124 acaba con esa peste azul**—ordeno con fuerza el cual el robot obedeció a su creador.

—**Not problem, Eggman acabare con esa chatarra antes de lo que pudieras deletrear S-o-n-i-c**—desafío confiado mientras con un spin Dash combatía con el robot.

Knuckles se había perdido en esa base su memoria era pésima no recordaba muy bien lo que le había dicho Chris pero eso no era su estilo entonces pensó en una idea media arriesgada pero tenía confianza de que saldría todo bien o si no se pudiera despedir de Sonic. Se pego de la pared para escalar el techo dejando algunos hoyos en este para luego llegar a el punto central de las vigas de metal que sostenían la base entonces con sus nudillos les propino fuertes golpes haciendo que esta temblara junto con las paredes de la base.

Sonic enfrentaba a Zeta le estaba costando un poco esquivar los disparos era como si supiera todos sus movimientos entonces pensó cuando había peleado por un breve momento con Gama y de seguro el doctor no se quedo con las manos vacías después de perder todos sus robots , eso no lo iba a detener con su velocidad le propino una patada a Zeta pero este le sostuvo el pie y lo apuntaba con su arma sin el poder liberarse , Eggman se reía a carcajada y Amy gritaba su nombre con desesperación pero paro de repente a notar la sonrisa confiada de Sonic.

—**I Garet**— comenzó a girar en su eje llevándose consigo el robot luego lo impacto en la pared bruscamente destruyéndolo.

Eggman frustrado y enojado aprovecho toda esa distracción para subirse en su Eggmobile y retirarse de esa deteriorada base pero no antes de guardar su investigación y activar el auto destrucción.

Sonic se limpio las manos y levanto su pulgar en señal de victoria luego uso su Spin Atack y destruyo la jaula donde estaba cautiva Amy, ella se emociono y lo abrazo con fuerza casi asfixiándolo, y darle algunos besos en la mejilla provocando un leve sonrojo en él. Un temblor los puso alertas, las paredes comenzaron a estremecerse y como si fuera poco una alarma roja sonaba en toda la habitación luego una voz robótica anuncio la autodestrucción de la base.

—**Sujétate fuerte Amy**—le indico cargándola estilo nupcial—**Si Sonikku**—contesto ella, luego a velocidad súper sónica salieron de esa base esquivando algunos escombros.

Knuckles dejo de golpear la viga ya que se percato de la alarma, pero para su suerte tenia consigo sus garras sagradas se las puso y comenzó a escavar el piso metálico para salir de esa base. Tails logro destruir las armas con la ayuda del Tornado X , los Chaotix vencieron a los robots de combate , de un momento a otro toda la isla tembló fuertemente los Chaotix fueron rápidamente a su puesto en el avion, por lo que Tails observaba solo segundos faltaban para que la base explotara , fijo su vista a un montículo de tierra que temblaba diferente para luego alegrarse por dejar ver a Knuckles saliendo del montículo y después con un salto situarse en el ala derecha del Tornado, todas sus miradas estaban fijas en la base a punto de explotar pero sin ninguna señal de sus amigos Sonic y Amy. El tiempo se termino la base explotó y por la fuerza de esta el Tornado X fue movido un poco mientras que los Zoomorfos cubrían sus ojos y asustados por sus amigos, al abrirlos dieron un grito de alegría al ver a Sonic con Amy en sus brazos caer solo por poco en el avión.

—**Por poco y no la cuentas**—se burlo Knuckles.

—**Jajaja soy muy difícil de vencer y lo sabes**—se defendió pero no noto que su cola se estaba quemando haciendo que soltara a Amy de repente y comenzara a correr en círculos gritando por ayuda, pero los demás solo se reían de la situacion ,Sonic no tuvo otra opción le rogo a Chaos y salto al mar para apagar su cola se sintió aliviado pero recordó lo que había hecho el pánico lo invadió porque se estaba ahogando.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Solo pocas horas llegaron a la mansión Thorndyke el día llego a su fin dejando ver un hermoso atardecer con una gama de colores entre naranja y rojo los Chaotix junto con el Team Sonic cumplieron su misión de rescatar a Amy y destruir la base de Eggman primera que destruían estando de nuevo en la tierra, Tails aterrizo el Tornado X en la pista de aviones de la mansión luego todos bajaron y se dirigieron a la casa donde los estaban esperando Chris y Chuck.

—**Qué bueno que lo hicieron**—felicito con una sonrisa Chris aunque pudo notar a Sonic un poco enojado—**De que me perdí.**

—**De nada solo que a "alguien" le pareció gracioso dejar que me humillara**—Sonic estaba muy enojado con Knuckles por haberlo casi dejado ahogar y gritar como una niñita asustada por su miedo al agua.

—**jajajajaja eres todo un miedoso no cambias**—se burlo Knuckles enojando mas a Sonic.

—**Mejor olvidemos todo esto y celebremos que Amy está con nosotros.** —sugirió el joven Thorndyke.

—**Gracias por rescatarme chicos estoy feliz de volverlos a ver**—sonrió con sinceridad Amy.

—**Aunque tenemos el problema de Green Hill y las demás Zonas**—Dijo Tails haciendo que todos bajaran las miradas excepto Amy que no entendía nada.

—**Que pasa con nuestra Zona**—pregunto con curiosidad.

—**Pues Amy se que sonara loco pero según los Chaotix y el análisis del planeta tierra Green Hill, Angel Island más numerosas Zonas de Mobius están aquí.** —Explico Tails con semblante serio.

—**¡QUE¡ **—grito sorprendida a más no poder la eriza rosa.

—**Lo que oyes no tenemos idea que es lo que está pasando pero algo es seguro los Zoomorfos están bien.**

—**Tails entonces porque no vamos a Green Hill y lo comprobamos por nuestros ojos**—sugirió Amy ya más calmada.

—**Ya se está haciendo tarde mejor quédense y descansen mañana resolveremos todo**—Dijo Chris, los Zoomorfos asintieron con un simple "bien" —**y ya que están de nuevo con nosotros le tenemos una sorpresa**.

—**Mejor compruébenlo con sí mismos síganme**—indico Chuck con una sonrisa.

Los Zoomorfos decidieron seguirles hasta el comedor donde se quedaron sorprendidos y felices por la sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Ehh Como es que lo supieron ahora tenemos el mismo problema de hace algunos años, mi casa rodeada de periodista preguntando por Sonic y sus amigos de alguna manera lo descubrieron, No me lo creo ya esta en las noticias ahora ya no esta oculto y parece que no solo descubrieron a Sonic y sus amigos ahora también a los Zoomorfos que viven en Green Hill, el Chaos aborda a los Zoomorfos y a los humanos todo está hecho un lio uno muy difícil de controlar. En el próximo capítulo de Sonic X: el regreso a la tierra <strong>¡La Noticia!<strong>

**¡No te lo pierdas!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonatika:La cosa se esta poniendo interesante aunque en esta historia no puedo trolear T-T bueno AUN :3.<strong>_

_**Sonic:No puedes aunque sea dejar a los lectores disfrutar la historia sin trolearlos -_-.**_

_**Sonatika:dejame pensarlo mmm NO ;D**_

_**Sonic:No cambias.**_

_**Sonatika: a ti que te importa si me molestas te traumo :v**_

_**Sonic:O_O**_

_**Sonatika: En fin espero que le haya gustado me dejan review porfa *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**_


	8. Capítulo 7: La Noticia

_**Sonatika:¡Hey lectores! No , no mori XD! Solo que la "hermosa" inspiracion hizo de la suya, pero Ñee no vine hablar de mi disfruten el capitulo perdon si esta corto pero fue todo lo que le pude sacar a la inspiracion XD!**_

_**Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Noticia<span>**

Los Zoomorfos decidieron seguirles hasta el comedor donde se quedaron sorprendidos y felices por la sorpresa, todo estaba bien decorado con un enorme cárter de "BIENVENIDOS OTRA VEZ" más en la mesa adornada por numerosos platillos entre ellos filetes, Chilidogs, ensalada verde entre otros deliciosos platillos cocinados por Ella.

—** ¡Woww! **—Exclamaron los Zoomorfos al unisonó estaban realmente asombrados.

—**Bienvenidos** **chicos en verdad estamos felices de volverlos a ver**—Dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

—**A pesar de las circunstancias nos alegra su presciencia**—Dijo Chuck sentándose en una de las silla del comedor—**Vamos que esperan.**

Los Zoomorfos le hicieron caso un poco tímidos cada quien tomó asiento en el comedor , Sonic al lado de Amy y de Chris, Cream junto con Cheese al lado de Ella, Tails al lado de Chuck ,Knuckles y los Chaotix junto a la adorable Jade, en serio no se esperaban eso todo se veía espectacular lentamente comenzaron a disfrutar de los platillos aunque claro Sonic no dejaba que nadie se comiera un solo Chilidogs por lógica solo comió ese solo platillo , en cambio Tails disfrutaba de la ensalada verde y de frutas al igual que los Chaotix Knuckles Cream y Amy , Chris disfrutaba el filete con salsa BlQ, la pequeña Jade disfrutaba de sándwiches de jamón con queso recortados en rebanadas finas cortesía de su padre el señor Tanaka y Ella sonreía mientras tomaba una copa de Vino tinto.

Terminaron de cenar para luego entablar diferentes conversaciones por ejemplo Tails y Chuck conversaba sobre la nueva tecnología en Station Square, Ella Cream y Amy conversaban sobre la cocina, Sonic y Chris conversaban como fue que llego sano y salvo a la tierra, los Chaotix eran molestados por Jade aunque siendo tan adorable solo le seguían el juego, en eso Chris había recibió una llamada de su padre diciéndole que urgente tenían que ver la noticias.

—**Claro papá nos vemos después**—Se despidió Chris cerrando la llamada y guardando su celular.

—** ¿Algún problema Chris? **—Pregunto Sonic.

—**Papá dice que encendamos la TV y veamos las noticias**—respondió Chris levantándose de la silla—**De seguro no es nada importante**—Dijo caminando hasta la sala principal tomando el control remoto de la TV.

Al encenderla pasaban las noticias—** _Les repito esta noticia que a emocionado y asustado todos a la vez generado numerosas dudas, esta camera ha captado a 3 invitados muy extraños un cocodrilo verde sujetado de los pies de un camaleón morado que se sujetaba de una pequeña pero no tan pequeña abeja_**—Informó la reportera enseñando la imagen en pantalla.

Ah Chris se la abrieron los ojos como platos no se lo podía creer— **¡Chicos vengan rápido! **

Los Zoomorfos junto con los demás humanos fueron enseguida a la sala principal sin tener la más mínima idea.

— **¿Qué pasa Chris?** —Preguntó preocupado Chuck

—**Miren el televisor**—indicó Chris haciendo que todos fijaran su vista a la TV.

—**_Y eso no es todo , reportaron un choque en Mystic Ruins lo que parecía un extraño avión azul según las grabaciones después de ahí nada ya que cayó en el viejo taller del amigo de Sonic el Zorro de dos colas si mi memoria no me falla el cual por lo que sabemos ahora es habitado por el viejo científico Chuck Thorndyke_**—Informó la reportara enseñando las grabaciones—**_Ahora mismo mis compañeros están grabando la mismísima isla flotante lugar donde habitaba el equidna rojo_**—mostró las imágenes de Angel Island—**_Aunque esto sería la prueba suficiente para demostrar que Sonic y sus amigos están aquí lamentamos decirles que esto no se compara con lo que encontramos en las profundidades del bosque, una enorme pradera rodeada de casas con extrañas criaturas humanoides y esas avecitas de colores ,solo hay una respuesta lógica los mundos se están uniendo de nuevo y esta vez no sabemos si tendrá solución les habla Scarlet García informándoles las más recientes noticias de Station Square_**—Termino de informar la reportera en ese momento la Tv fue apagada por Chris.

Los Zoomorfos se encontraban realmente sorprendidos y preocupados ¿Cómo era posible que Green Hill estuviera en la tierra? Aunque ya lo habían descubierto pero verlo con sus propios ojos era muy diferente y como si fuera poco ahora todos lo sabían.

—**Tenemos un gran problema**—Menciono Tails con preocupación

—**G-Green Hill ese es nuestro hogar**—Dijo Amy— **¡Era verdad lo que me habían dicho!**

—**jeje creo que fuimos descuidados**—Dijo Vector avergonzado.

—**No es su culpa**—Dijo Sonic—**Todos estamos aquí de todos modos.**

—**Ahora tendré que volver a Angel Island no quiero que se llene de periodistas** —Dijo Knuckles de brazos cruzados un poco fastidiado.

—**Me temo que no será posible**—Interrumpió Charmy desde la ventana—** ¡Vengan a ver esto chicos!**

Tal y como había indicado Charmy fueron a las ventanas para encontrarse con un montón de periodistas y reporteras queriendo entrar a la mansión preguntando por Sonic y los demás.

—**No sé porque pero esto se me hace familiar**—Dijo Sonic—**Ahora sé lo que se refieren con un Dejabu.**

—**En serio tenemos que hacer algo**—Dijo Tails— **¡No podemos quedar con los brazos cruzados!**

—**Aunque piénselo un poco**—intervino pensativo Chuck—**Lo que está pasando no es igual a lo de la vez pasada es mil veces peor.**

—**Porque ahora no solo Angel Island y varios Flickys están aquí**—razono Tails—**Ahora más bien están varias Zonas de Mobius esparcidas por la tierra** **encajando como si perteneciera originalmente.**

—**No solo eso, el problema recae en la teoría que hizo que se fueran en primer lugar**—Explico Chris—**Ya el tiempo no solo se verá afectado sino la misma estructura del planeta ya que no estoy seguro si puede soportar más tierra de la que ya tiene.**

—**Hay que buscar una solución rápido a esto**—Dijo serio Espio—**Sino todo estará perdido.**

— **¿Entonces qué haremos con los periodistas?** —Preguntó Amy—**Por lo que veo no se irán sin una primicia de nosotros.**

—**No es nada déjenmelo a mí**—Dijo Sonic una sonrisa abriendo la ventana—**Yo los entretendré mientras ustedes van al taller de Tails, averiguen todo lo que puedan**—Dijo por ultimo saliendo a todo velocidad de la mansión.

— **¡Ese rayo azul tiene que ser Sonic a por él chicos!** —Grito uno de los periodistas saliendo detrás de la estela azul seguido de los otros dejando por fin sola la mansión.

—**Vamos que ya se fueron**—aviso Tails saliendo afuera volando con sus dos colas—**Yo me adelantare prepare todo hasta que lleguen.**

—**Bien Tails**—Dijo Chris—**Nosotros te alcanzaremos.**

— **¡Espera Tails!**—Lo detuvo Amy—**llévame contigo**—Dijo Amy decidida, Tails dio un suspiro entonces la sujetó del brazo y ambos se fueron de la mansión.

—**En mi garaje tengo una avioneta ¿vienes Knuckles?**

—**Lo siento Chris yo me voy por mi cuenta**—Dijo Knuckles saliendo de la mansión a toda velocidad.

—**Típico de Knuckles jeje**—Rio Vector—**Nosotros iremos a Green Hill a llevar a Cream con su Madre claro si estás de acuerdo pequeña.**

—**Si lo estoy**—Afirmo Cream con una sonrisa—**Mamá debe de estar preocupada por mí.**

—**Entonces ve pequeña**—Dijo Ella dulcemente acariciándole su cabeza—**Yo te espera con un rico postre para las dos.**

Cream le dio un abrazo a Ella luego se despidió de ella al igual con los demás y junto a los Chaotix se fueron de la mansión, el pobre Charmy llevaba al pesado de Vector mientras que Cream llevaba a Espio.

—**Yo quería ir con ellos** —Dijo triste la pequeña jade—** ¡No es justo!**

—**Aun estas pequeña para esto**—Dijo el señor Tanaka tomándola en brazos—**Ya es hora de dormir te prometo que mañana temprano juegas con ellos ¿te parece?**

—**Está bien papá**—le contesto la pequeña un tanto Soñolienta, Tanaka hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la sala a la habitación de Jade.

—**Yo iré a la cocina a cocinar el postre**—Aviso Ella—**Nos vemos mañana me cuentan que tal les fue**—concluyo saliendo de la sala hacia la cocina.

—**Esta será una noche definitivamente larga**—Dijo en un suspiro Chuck.

—**Ni que lo digas abuelo**—Secundo Chris—**Aunque después de mucho tiempo tendremos acción.**

Después de decir eso ambos salieron de la sala para dirigirse al garge por un vehículo e ir a Mystic Ruins.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-Centrales de la G.U.N.-.-.**

—**En serio no tienes vida querida**—Dijo una murciélaga de iris zafiro sentada cómodamente en un sofá marrón.

—**No es que no la tenga Rouge**—Dijo una mujer uniformada de iris azul y cabellera larga de color marrón claro—**Pero hay cosas importantes que tengo que hacer antes de retirarme por mi embarazo, entre más rápido adelante mejor.**

—**Apenas llevo un día aquí Topaz**—Dijo Rouge cruzada de brazos—**Y no me dejan salir.**

—**Todavía no puedes hasta que se confirme lo de su presencia, verte afuera como si nada solo atraerá el pánico en las personas **—Dijo Topaz desde el escritorio donde se encontraba.

—**Tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo, no soporto estar tanto tiempo en un solo sitio**—Dijo Rouge—**Además que la noche esta perfecta.**

—**Lo siento son ordenes no puedo dejarte sa...** —calló de momento al notar en su pantalla las noticias— **¡No puede ser!**

— **¿Qué pasa?** —preguntó Rouge descruzándose de brazos.

—**Tal parece que ya se enteraron de todo**—Dijo Topaz con preocupación—**Tienes que ver esto.**

Rouge se paro del sofá para ponerse junto Topaz mirando la pantalla de la computadora que pasaban las noticias—**_Y eso no es todo , reportaron un choque en Mystic Ruins lo que parecía un extraño avión azul según las grabaciones después de ahí nada ya que cayó en el viejo taller del amigo de Sonic el Zorro de dos colas si mi memoria no me falla el cual por lo que sabemos ahora es habitado por el viejo científico Chuck Thorndyke_**—Informó la reportara enseñando las grabaciones—**_Ahora mismo mis compañeros están grabando la mismísima isla flotante lugar donde habitaba el equidna rojo_**—mostró las imágenes de Angel Island—**_Aunque esto sería la prueba suficiente para demostrar que Sonic y sus amigos están aquí lamentamos decirles que esto no se compara con lo que encontramos en las profundidades del bosque, una enorme pradera rodeada de casas con extrañas criaturas humanoides y esas avecitas de colores ,solo hay una respuesta lógica los mundos se están uniendo de nuevo y esta vez no sabemos si tendrá solución les habla Scarlet García informándoles las más recientes noticias de Station Square_**

—**Como vez las cosas se adelantaron ahora sí que podrás salir Rouge.**

—**No sé porque esto me parece familiar**—Dijo Rouge pensativa— **¿Crees que Eggman sepa esto?**

—**No cabe la menor duda**—razonó Topaz—**Lo mejor que podemos hacer es planear una nueva misión.**

—**Algo de acción no me siente mal.**

—**Pero encubierto**—Dijo Topaz—**Y lo mas importante iras sola yo te guiare desde aquí también hare los tramites con el comandante**.

—**Bien**—Asintió levantando el pulgar—**Pero no sabemos dónde esa su nueva base.**

—**Eso déjamelo a mí**—Dijo Topaz con una sonrisa confiada mientras tecleaba con rapidez unos códigos— **¡Listo!**

—**Sabes tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso.**

—**Cuando quieras.**

Las dos comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo para la misión todo tenía que salir perfecto sin errores.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Green Hill**

Los Chaotix junto con Cream recién llegaban s la pradera justo en la casa de la coneja mayor de nombre Vanilla.

—**Llegamos**—Avisó Charmy mientras aterrizaba—**Vector definitivamente tienes que bajar de peso.**

—**Calla amiguito**—Dijo Vector un poco enojado—**Ahora andando la señora Vanilla está preocupada**—comando Vector un tanto caballeroso en la última parte.

Al llegar a la casa entraron con cuidado, caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la sala principal donde estaba Vanilla tejiendo un suéter de color naranja para su hija.

—**Mamá**—llamó dulcemente Cream haciendo que Vanilla dejara de tejer y fuera en su abrazo—** ¡O Cream que bueno que estas bien!**

—**No se preocupe señora Vanilla**—Dijo Vector con galanura—**Su hija Cream estaba en la mansión del humano Chris.**

—** ¿Chris? No se supone que el está en la tierra**—Dijo Vanilla soltando a Cream.

—**Es una larga historia**—Dijo Espio en un suspiro.

—**Bueno que tal si se quedan a dormir aquí**—invito Vanilla con una sonrisa—**Les serviré un poco de té y calmadamente me cuentan todo ¿de acuerdo?**

—**Con tal amble oferta seria de mal gusto rechazarla**—volvió a decir Vector con galanura—**Mis muchachos y yo estamos más que feliz por contrale todo lo que usted desee mi Lady.**

—**Ya se volvió a poner romántico jejeje**—rio divertido Charmy.

—**Ya que**—Dijo Espio.

Vanilla mando a dormir a Cream a su habitación junto a Cheese, luego bajo a la cocina donde preparo varias tazas de té caliente el cual sirve a los detectives mientras que ellos le contaban poco a poco la situación.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Eggman había encontrado una vieja base en un lugar llamado Seaside Hill aunque estaba muy deteriorada porque la había construido hacía ya mucho tiempo y por cosas de la vida nunca tuvo la oportunidad de usarla hasta hace poco por la "querida" ayuda de su nemesis, pero por ahora le era más que suficiente además que había reparado la computadora principal.

—**Ese Sonic, espero que el proyecto no le haya pasado nada malo**—Dijo Eggman—**suerte que estaba bajo tierra después lo iré a buscar.**

Mientras Eggman tecleaba su computador le aparecieron las noticias.—**_Y eso no es todo , reportaron un choque en Mystic Ruins lo que parecía un extraño avión azul según las grabaciones después de ahí nada ya que cayó en el viejo taller del amigo de Sonic el Zorro de dos colas si mi memoria no me falla el cual por lo que sabemos ahora es habitado por el viejo científico Chuck Thorndyke_**—Informó la reportara enseñando las grabaciones—**_Ahora mismo mis compañeros están grabando la mismísima isla flotante lugar donde habitaba el equidna rojo_**—mostró las imágenes de Angel Island—**_Aunque esto sería la prueba suficiente para demostrar que Sonic y sus amigos están aquí lamentamos decirle que esto no se compara con lo que encontramos en las profundidades del bosque, una enorme pradera rodeada de casas con extrañas criaturas humanoides y esas avecitas de colores ,solo hay una respuesta lógica los mundos se están uniendo de nuevo y esta vez no sabemos si tendrá solución les habla Scarlet García informándoles las más recientes noticias de Station Square._**

—**Mira que tenemos aquí**—Dijo eggman con una sonrisa malvada—**Mis sospechas estaban en lo correcto aunque tendré que atrasar mis planes y tratar de resolver este problema porque no puedo evitar tener este mal presentimiento**—culmino pensativo mientras seguía tecleando su computador en busca de pistas a una posible explicación del Chaos Control de colores.

* * *

><p>Cuando pensé que las cosas no podían emporar estaba equivocado, el planeta no solo se está fusionando sino también las dimensiones si no resolvemos este problema rápido tendremos que despedirnos de todo, como si fuera poco las Chaos Esmeralds decidieron aparecer y Eggman esta tras su búsqueda necesitamos obtenerlas antes que él, una odisea por el control de las esmeraldas se avecina y más preguntas que respuestas sobre el inexplicable Chaos Control de colores , en el próximo capítulo de Sonic X: El regreso a la tierra <strong>¡Problemas!<strong>

**¡No te lo pierdas!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonatika:Sip no tenia mucho animos para estar redactando pero bueno algo es algo y el otro capitulo es uno de mis favoritos :3<strong>_

_**Sonic:Algo me dice que vas a trolear ._.**_

_**Sonatika:hmm Talvez XD! EN FIN espero que les haya gustado me dejan Review porfa *-* y noes vemos en el proximo capitulo Sayonara :D**_


	9. Capítulo 8: Problemas I

**Sonic X pertenece a Sonic Team ****SEGA ,Tv Tokio y estudio TMS.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Problemas I<span>**

**Mystic Ruins **

Tails y Amy llegaron a Mystic Ruins, después de varios minutos sobrevolando la ciudad con mucho cuidado y sigilo para que no se diera cuenta, el zorro de dos colas al pisar tierra respiró un poco, luego le dijo a Amy que lo siguiera lo cual a ella asiente y va tras él, corrieron hasta llegar a una escalera situada en una colina para después subirla. Ya en la cima tomaron un pequeño descanso.

—**En serio, todo está súper cambiado**—Comentó viendo alrededor.

—**Lo siento Amy, pero más tarde tendrás tiempo de contemplar mejor el lugar.**

—**Está bien no hay problema**—Sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto.

Los dos caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la puerta del taller, el zorro puso unos códigos en un panel para que la puerta se abriera dejándolos entrar. Suerte que Chuck se lo había dicho en la cena, la primera vez que entró, el código de seguridad estaba desactivado. Al parecer era la primera vez de Amy en el taller, pero realmente eso no era importante ahora, tenía que dejar el asombro para después.

Ya en el laboratorio principal, el Zorrito tomó asiento en la computadora. Sin embargo, tan solo encenderla avisó algo que lo dejó asombrado. La primera señal de una Chaos Emerald.

—**Ahora, si estamos en problemas.** —Suspiró, sabiendo que era tan solo cuestión de tiempo para comenzar la búsqueda de tan poderosa gema junto a las demás que se dignaran a aparecer, pero sobre todo, Eggman ya debió de haberse enterado complicando más las cosas. Definitivamente, sería una noche larga…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sonic corría por las calles de la ciudad, tenía una media hora tratando de alejar a los periodistas de la Mansión de Chris, después de terminar su objetivo, decidió aumentar el paso para poder perderlos totalmente de vista. La noche era esplendida, con la hermosa luna llena alumbrada desde lo alto, el frio viento de la noche golpeando suavemente su rostro y las luces de los edificios que no se quedaban atrás. Sin embargo, pronto ya estaba en la carretera solitaria.

—**Vaya, que recuerdos…**

—**Ni que lo digas viejo amigo**—Tan solo unos segundos, escucho un motor de un auto de carreras situado al lado de él. Y si la memoria no le fallaba, sabía quién era el dueño de ese coche y de la voz—**Tiempo si verte Sonic The Hedgehog.**

El nombrado movió la cabeza para mirar mejor—**Lo mismo digo Sam Speed.**

Dos viejos rivales se reencontraron como la primera vez que se conocieron.

—**Sabes, es aburrido sin ti, aun nadie me ha ganado por estos lados, desde que vi las noticias, la sangre me hirvió como hace años no lo hacía, le dije a mi esposa que saldría un momento, y tuve la corazonada de que estarías aquí.**

— **¿Esposa? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba de ti**—Una sonrisa burlona adorno sus rostro—**Ahora te creo de que estabas aburrido.**

— **¿Te parece? Deberías de conocer a mis gemelos, Samanta y Tom se emocionan con tus historias, su viejo no puede volver a perder, así que… ¿Por los viejos tiempos?**

—**Por los viejos tiempos.**

Sonic aumentó la velocidad tomando la delantera del corredor, este sonrió presionando varios botones de su auto, haciendo que salieran turbinas extras por detrás y su equipo cambiara a algo más sofisticado e digno, de competir con la criatura viva más rápido del mundo. Y, con tan solo un parpadeo ya estaba atrás de su viejo rival de carreras, compitiendo nuevamente por ser el numero uno.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la Mansión Thorndyke, más bien el garaje, se encontraban Chuck y Chris, entrando a una de sus avionetas para ir Mystic Ruins. La encendieron y comenzaron a salir por la pista y luego elevarse por los aires en plena noche de luna llena.

En la cabina del piloto, Chris recibió una llamada de su celular, la cual contesta: —**Habla Chris.**

—_ **¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Sonic y sus amigos habían regresado!?**_ —Dos voces, una femenina y otra masculina, aparentemente molestas le gritaron desde el otro lado del celular.

—**L-lo siento, chicos**—Se disculpó, nervioso.

—**_Como sea Chris, Frances y yo vimos las noticias, además de ver cuando perseguían a Sonic por las calles con nuestros propios ojos_**—Dijo el moreno, de nombre Danny, mejor amigo del Thorndyke.

—**_Ya le dijimos a Helen Romeo, y esta algo molesta contigo, pero como siempre te perdono_**—Comentó la pelirroja quitándole el teléfono a su novio.

—**En serio lo siento mucho, hare todo lo posible para que puedan verlos otra vez, pero ahora mismo estoy ocupado, los llamo después ¿vale?**

—**_Entendemos amigo, nos vemos después, y espero que cumplas tu promesa_**—Culminó despidiéndose y cortando la llamada.

El joven suspiró guardando su teléfono y prestando atención de nuevo al frente, desactivando el piloto automático.

—**Tarde o temprano tenían que saberlo**—Mencionó el mayor.

—**Lo sé abuelo, créeme que los entiendo, pero ahora tenemos un problema y tenemos que resolverlo.**

—**Bien dicho.** —Sonrió—** Además, tú y yo sabemos que su estancia aquí solo es temporal.**

—**Quisiera que no**—Suspiró con resignación— **Pero tenemos que aceptar que este no es su planeta después de todo.**

El mayor le puso una mano en su hombro y asintió, compartiendo su pensamiento. Luego de eso, Chris aceleró la avioneta, ya que solo faltaba poco para llegar a su destino.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**En una casita de Green Hill**

—**Entonces… ¿Me están queriendo decir que estamos en la Tierra y que varios lugares de Mobius están aquí?** —Indagó Vanilla algo confundida, mientras miraba con intriga al trió de detectives en el sofá del frente.

—**Así es**—Contestó Espio—**No sabemos mucho de la situación, pero creemos que tiene que ver con el Chaos Control de colores que todos presenciamos anteriormente.**

—**Es muy extraño...** —Murmuró pensativa—**Aunque, nadie resulto herido afortunadamente.**

—**En eso tiene razón señora Vanilla**—Intervino Vector—**Nosotros, por lo que vimos, solo estaban inconscientes, al igual cuando nos despertamos en la agencia.**

—**Muchas gracias por todo, detectives**—Se puso de pie, recogiendo la bandeja con las tazas y la tetera de Té—**Esta algo tarde y me iré a descansar, por lo que veo su amiguito esta exhausto, usen la habitación de invitados como gusten y que pasen buenas noches**—Con una deslumbrante sonrisa, se retiró de la sala, dejando la bandeja en la cocina, luego despidiéndose amablemente de sus invitados para ir a segundo piso y descansar en su habitación.

—**Descansemos un poco Vector, tengo el presentimiento que mañana será un día problemático**—Sugirió el camaleón.

El verde asintió, cargando a la dormilona abeja con cuidado para no despertarlo, y se fueron a descansar en la habitación de invitados, que tenía una cama promedio y un sofá grande.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**En uno de los cuarteles de G.U.N**

—**Rouge, lamento decirte que la misión se prolongara para mañana**—Le dijo Topaz—**El comandante dice que por hoy descansemos, porque piensa que mañana habrá un ataque terrorista. Además que aun tenemos que renovar tu membrecía, ha pasado mucho tiempo de estar inactiva.**

—**Estaba tan emocionada**—Resopló triste, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea—**Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda salir a la ciudad**—Una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro bronceado.

Topaz le bajó una gota de sudor por la sien, mientras sonreía de lado—**No puedo decirte que no, porque aunque me lamente tienes toda la razón.** **Solo… ten cuidado.**

—**Querida, siempre lo tengo**—Abriendo sus alas dio un salto hasta la ventana—**Nos vemos después**—Le guiñó el ojo burlona y salió volando de la oficina de su amiga.

—**Bueno, Jade debe de estar durmiendo a estas horas, si me doy prisa tal vez pueda darle el beso de buenas noches. **—Con eso en mente, la mujer de pelo largo y castaño claro, recogió bien su escritorio, guardando sus datos en una memoria USB y apagando su ordenador de datos.

Tomó su bolso, y salió de su oficina cerrándola con llave. Despidiéndose de algunos miembros que quedaban, para luego salir del pequeño cuartel de G.U.N y entrar a su auto e ir donde su hija a descansar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Angel Island**

El guardián de la Master Esmerald, Knuckles, después varias horas esquivando periodistas y humanos que querían hablar con él, llegó a su hogar la isla flotante. Respiró hondo, y caminó a paso lento hacia el altar de la gran gema verde. Cuando se acercó a esta, la notó inquieta parpadeando su luz. El equidna sintió el poder de una de las Chaos Emerald, pero, tan rápido como lo sintió, desapareció. No entendía el porqué de esa anormalidad.

— **¿Qué es lo que está pasando?**

—**Ni idea, Knucky, tú eres guardián, deberías de saber qué es lo que tiene esta hermosura**—Escucho una voz femenina, situó su mirada encima de la gema, encontrando a una murciélago blanca, sentada en ella con las piernas cruzadas.

—** ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí ladrona?! **—Inquirió apretando los puños—**Mas te vale alejarte de mi esmeralda, si no quieres salir lastimada.**

—**Oh mira como tiemblo**—Se burló sarcástica—**Aunque no lo creas, no vengo a robar la Master Esmerald, vine verte y preguntarte ¿Qué has hecho?**

—**Nada que te importe**—Se cruzó de brazos—**Mejor largarte de aquí y déjame solo.**

—**Como quieras cariño**—Le guiño un ojo coqueta abriendo sus alas a punto de irse— **No creas, que porque estamos en otro planeta, dejare esta joya aquí tan solita.**

—**Solo inténtalo**—Retó mostrando los puños. Presenciando como la blanca murciélago se alejaba cada vez más de la isla flotante y una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran, sea cual sea el lugar donde se encuentre.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mystic Ruins**

La noche avanzaba cada vez más, el taller estaba siendo habitado por Chris y Chuck que habían llegado hace algunas horas, Tails y Amy esta ultima ya no aguantaba más estar despierta, por lo que se durmió en un pequeño sofá que estaba en el laboratorio, mientras que los científicos rastreaban la señal de la Chaos Emerald que había aparecido en el monitor para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

—**No creo que vuelva a aparecer de nuevo**—Mencionó Tails—**Digo, pienso que tarde o temprano tienen que aparecer, solo tenemos 2 días aquí.**

—**El problema, es que no sabemos con exactitud cuánto tiempo nos queda, no podemos confiarnos**—Explicó serio Chris—**Hay que tener en cuenta el reciente análisis de la corteza terrestre.**

— **¿Por qué mejor no construimos un nuevo localizador de esmeraldas, que tenga la información actual del planeta?**—Sugirió Chuck.

—**Hmmm**—Murmuró pensativo el Zorrito— **¡¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?!** —Exclamó, sobresaltando un poco sus dos compañeros.

— **¿Pasa algo Tails?**

—**Chuck tiene razón Chris, la razón por la cual la señal de la esmeralda desapareció, es porque el sistema solo abarca los lugares de la Tierra, no los nuevos provenientes de Mobius, en pocas palabras, hay lugares que eran de aquí pero con nuestra ida desaparecieron con nosotros, volviendo la geografía planetaria a su estado original. Sin embargo, al volver esos lugares nuevamente, y adaptarse como antes, el sistema no los puede reconocer, sin contar ahora lugares junto a criaturas y mobianos de nuestro planeta, adaptándose como si fuera originaria**—Explicó mostrando unos gráficos e imágenes en la pantalla del ordenador.

—**Ahora todo tiene sentido**—Comentó el joven—**Sin tiempo que perder, comencemos a construir el localizador, también actualizando nuestro sistema terrestre.**

Los dos científicos restantes asintieron, y juntos, por varias horas de la noche, sudor, esfuerzo y cansancio, construyeron lo que tanto necesitaban, lástima que un personaje no les dejaría terminarlo…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los rayos del sol salían poco a poco, dejando ver un hermoso amanecer, en la base de Eggman de Seaside Hill. Se preparaba una armada de robots voladores listos para atacar, y darse a conocer en Station Square.

—**Jojojojojo, esa Chaos Emerald, me costó mucho reconectar su señal, pero ponto será mía, además… aprovecharé para divertirme un poco.**

El malvado doctor con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, situado en su Eggmobile, dio la señal a todas sus maquinas para emprendieran en vuelo hacia la ciudad.

* * *

><p>La ciudad de Station Square después de años de paz y tranquilidad está siendo atacada por los robots del Doctor Eggman, en busca de la primera Chaos Emerald que se dio a conocer. Pero Sonic y sus amigos no permitirán que ese viejo gordo se salga con la suya. Los problemas sin duda continúan y la acción se avecina estando a la vuelta de la esquina. En el próximo capítulo de Sonic X: El regreso a la Tierra <strong>¡Problemas II!<strong>

**¡No te lo pierdas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, no tengo nada que decir de mi ausencia :'D<strong>

**Solo espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y que me perdonen por durar TnT**

**Lo que si les digo es que terminare este historia :)**

**Me dejan Review *-* y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**

**Se despide Sonatika-San**


	10. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

**Bueno, creo que realmente algunos estarán molestos, pues, esta historia es la que mas he durado en actualizar desde que la subí hace mas de un año y medio. Recuerdo que la llegué a pausar por un tiempo y la continue al poco de hacerlo. Es una lastima que yo tenga que pausarla, pero, me he dado cuenta que la historia contiene muchos errores argumentales al comienso, por lo cual, me tomaré la molestia en corregir todo eso, junto a reescribir la mitad de la historia mejorando significativamente la ortografía.**

**Por eso, en serio lo siento, sin embargo, no quiero continuar esta historia si al comienso no se entiende como se debe. No sé cuanto tiempo dure, puesto que ahora soy estudiante Universitaria con mas de 10 fics pendientes, que por cierto, la mitad de ellos tambien estan abandonados por mi falta de tiempo :'c**

**Yo la verdad, espero que entiendan esta descición que tomé, no obstante, tengan por seguro que esta historia tendrá su final. Como dice el dicho:**

_**Mejor Tarde que nunca**_

**La trama la tengo totalmente pensada y los capítulos en borrador en una libreta, así que, les vuelvo a decir: ESTA HISTORIA TENDRA SU BIEN MERECIDO FINAL.**

**Solo tenganme un poco de pasciencia :')**

**Sin mas que decir; nos vemos despues.**

**Sayonara...**


End file.
